Starting Small, Ending Big: New Identity
by sweetest-sin980
Summary: Just why did Lily and James end up hating each other? Follow the Marauders through their years starting with their first year. Follow their lives in Hogwarts, Friendships, enemies and pranks. Hogwarts has never seen anything like it!
1. Imagination

**A/N: This is my first fanfic on this website! This follows the Marauders from first year to the seventh. **

**I'm dedicating this book to ask100 (Anna)! Thank you for all the help! And to my friend, Holly, I love you and your spirit lives on with me. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Imagination (Introduction)

A high pitched scream, belonging to a little girl, filled the Potter mansion. As two eight year old boys ran out of the 'play room' laughing madly. "JAMES!" the girl came running out with a green, goopy, sticky substance dripping down her face. "SIRIUS! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" She ran up the stairs from the basement and into the lounge where a party was being held strictly for adults only.  
  
"Daddy!" the girl ran up to her a father, a handsome man of about 29 looked down at his eight year old daughter and smiled.  
  
"I thought you didn't like green?" the father asked his daughter. He looked over at his best friend, Harold Potter who looked disgusted. As every adult at the party, looked over at the very disgruntled young girl.  
  
Harold Potter knelt down to the young girl, his goddaughter, and sighed. He whispered, "James?" She nodded with tears welling up in her eyes. With a wave of his wand, the green substance disappeared. She smiled and ran to her mother.  
  
Harold Potter walked out of the lounge and the party commenced again. He walked out into the huge entry hall and yelled up the stairs that separated, to the runway around the entry hall. "James? Sirius?" he asked. Then two young boys poked their heads out of a hallway leading to the runway.  
  
A man with black hair slicked back, in black robes, and a scarf like material tightly around his neck, walked over to Harold Potter. "Honestly, Potter that was very atrocious. That girl shouldn't be playing with disgusting substances and coming in wanting attention. I am very disappointed." He had a very dark look in his eyes. But it wasn't very much of a shock to Harold Potter. He took his gaze off the two boys at the top of the stairs, and held up one finger to them, telling them he'd be there in a minute. The two boys smiled and went back to James' room.  
  
Harold Potter looked at the man. "I wouldn't put anything against Britney. Considering your son, and mine, did it to her. But I guess that thing around your neck is too tight? May I ask?" Harold Potter narrowed his eyes at Anthony Black. Anthony glared.  
  
"Fine. I should have expected something like this at one of your parties. But as you know I am strictly here for business." He said with every bit of dislike to Harold Potter.  
  
"Pity." said Harold Potter dangerously. If you were asked which one of the men loathed each other more, you wouldn't be able to answer. They only did socialize because of work. Harold Potter was a father of two boys, so was Anthony Black. Both had very important jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Both very young at twenty-eight, and went to school with each other, (though not in the same house) you would think, two men with these coincidences would get along, right? Absolutely wrong. At this point the father of the young girl came in to the entry hall leaving the party behind. He looked from both men.  
  
"Well, I think its best you leave it's getting quite late. Don't you think Anthony?" said the girl's father. You could tell there was no special relationship between the two either. Anthony Black's eyes narrowed from Harold to the man.  
  
"I do think its time. SIRIUS!" Anthony Black bellowed up the stairs, around the runway, through the hall past eight doors to James Potter's bedroom. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Well Jamsie, the almighty rang. Hopefully I'll see you soon." James sighed as well as he watched his best friend go to his father.  
  
Sirius walked down the stairs looking very disappointed he had to leave. At the call of Sirius, Mrs. Potter and the woman with the girl walked into the entry hall. Mrs. Potter frowned at the sadness in the young boys eyes. And she whispered in his ears, "You're welcome anytime dear," and smiled.  
  
Anthony Black grabbed Sirius by the arm and opened the door, revealing the September chill, and slammed the door, making Mrs. Potter wince ever so slightly.  
  
"I hate that man," whispered Harold Potter, to his best friend, the young girl's father.  
  
The man looked at the door, where Mr. Black just left. "Don't us all." He turned to his wife and daughter. "We should get going ourselves – "  
  
"Wait," said Harold quickly, a small smile playing his lips. "Just before you leave . . . James?" he called up the stairs. James Potter. Well what can be said about him? An eight year old boy, who likes getting into trouble with his best friend, isn't even the start of it. While he had jet black hair, which was quite messy, glasses making him look very cute, (was what James' mother's friends and acquaintances would say), and a look he could easily fool people with innocence. But most of the time he was far from innocent.  
  
The girl, or known as Britney, walked over to James. "Thank you, James!" she screamed sarcastically.  
  
James looked very bored and sighed. It just wasn't as funny making fun of Britney without Sirius. "Anytime girly," he yawned. Britney narrowed her eyes and hit James across the face. Leaving James shocked.  
  
"Britney!" the girl's mother grabbed her arm and pulled her beside herself and scolded her. Now, Britney Turner had long blond hair and brown eyes. James knew her since he was 10 months old. James was born in March and Britney in December. She was his oldest friend, best friend as a matter of fact. James had Sirius, yes, but he only just met Sirius on his eighth birthday, when his father brought him to his birthday party, to complain to James' father about the auror status. And annoying Britney, was in James and Sirius' way, was fun. But there were times when they would play together. But, when she wanted to play with dolls; that was when Sirius and James would flee. But when Sirius wasn't there, James had no choice. She loved to play with the two, 'Wedding Day', where she'd force them to dress as the groom, and she would be the bride.  
  
Britney and James' parents knew each other from school. Britney's mother, Jennifer Turner and James' mother Maria Potter were the best of friends, as was their fathers, Harold Potter and Brad Turner. So naturally, they grew up together. James' older brother who was in second year at Hogwarts (the most magical place in the world), Michael Potter, and Britney's sister, Haylie Turner (who was also in second year, both in Gryffindor) grew up together as well. Enough about that, this is where the story will begin, though I will have to do other introduction's of other characters, but that will be when it comes.  
  
"James, you deserved that, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to play pranks on Britney? Would you like me to say it five more times before you go to bed, so it could sink in?" Harold Potter was getting quite angry. This was the fifth time this month of September 28th, 1968.  
  
Brad turned to Harold, "Harry it's no big deal, I keep telling you this, he's just having fun!" laughed Brad. James smiled up at his godfather, boy did James like him. He understood.  
  
"No big deal? Dad!" whined Britney. "It was gross and –"  
  
"And it was out of your hair in less than ten seconds," finished Brad softly looking at his daughter and smile as she glared at her father.  
  
He picked her up and took her out the door as his wife followed. "Goodnight Harry, Marie!" Jennifer smiled said goodnight as well and they left.  
  
Maria Potter looked at her son with a mean look. "Bed!" she snapped. James' father and mother walked back into the lounge and entertained their remaining guests. James sighed and went to bed.

3 years later

Lily Evans woke up on July 10th 1971, to the sound of pecking on her window. She slowly opened her eyes and walked over to her window. She screamed. "MOM!" Lynne Evans ran up the stairs at the sound of her daughters screech.  
  
"What is it Lily is there a – AH!" her mother screamed as well at the sight of an owl hovering out her daughters window. At the sound of another scream Sam Evans raced up to his daughter's room at the sound of his daughter's and his wife's screams. When he reached the room, his wife and daughter were staring stupidly shocked at the window. Sam Evans walked to the window and saw the owl. And for some reason he opened the window, not knowing what made him do it.  
  
The owl swooped in dropped the letter and waited on the sill, looking at the Evans' scared faces. Mr. Evans walked over to the letter on his daughter's bed.  
  
"Lily Evans, Second floor 3rd room from the right of the stairs, 56 Matheson Lane, London, England."  
  
Soon as Mr. Evans finished reading it. The daughter and mother walked to where Mr. Evans was standing staring at the letter.  
  
"For me?" Lily whispered shocked. She took the letter out of her father's hands, and turned it over. There was a red wax seal with the letter "H" on it. She opened the heavy letter and unfolded the papers.  
  
"Dear Mrs. Lily Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted, into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . .?"  
  
"Is this a joke?" asked Lily's older sister Petunia who had arrived at her doorway. "You really know how to scream at 7: 30 in the morning." She had a smile on playing on her lips. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? Someone knows how to play a good joke, wouldn't you say?" She looked up at her parents who still had stupid looks on their faces.  
  
Lily finished reading the letter. "I don't know, it sounds pretty real," she said thoughtfully, her almond shaped green eyes shinning with her auburn colored hair tied back.  
  
"Lily, you have to be kidding me. Clever joke though." She took the letter out of her sister's hand and read the letter, followed by a snort. Mr. Evans took the letter out of his eldest daughters hand and read it.  
  
"That person went through a lot of trouble to get an owl, train it to send letters and other such, that's going through a lot of trouble just to trick me. Wouldn't you think?" Lily was very curious with this letter, inviting her to a school with magic.  
  
"Lily, magic with witches, princesses, dragons and prince Charming are just part of the fairy tale imagination." Said Petunia slight bemused her sister was actually believing this rubbish. "Mum, dad, what do you think?"  
  
"Well," Mr. Evans passed the letter to Mrs. Evans. "It is a little suspicious," he started.  
  
"See!" said Petunia.  
  
"But," Mr. Evans said firmly. Making Petunia looking really shocked, her father was considering this absurdity. "Why would someone go through all this trouble to fool Lily, when personally I think she is too young to have enemies." Lily smiled. Her father believed her. Petunia looked slightly taken aback. "What do you think dear?" Mr. Evans directed to Mrs. Evans who just finished reading the letter.  
  
"I don't really know, I mean you made your point Petunia as have you Lily. But it says to return your answer before August 31st. Very strange." She looked at Lily. "Your father and I will discuss this later. Both of you don't worry about it."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked out the door. But Lily yelled out to them, "When will I know your decision?"  
  
"Tonight after dinner," Mr. Evans yelled out to his young daughter.  
  
Lily had the biggest smile on her face. Her sister looked at her, and shook her head. "I can't believe this," she muttered to herself, as she walked out her sister's room.  
  
Lily waited all day for her parent's decision. She was so excited, and hoped so much that her parents would believe the out of the blue letter. That night at dinner, nobody really spoke. Lily shoved the food down her throat eager to hear her parent's decision. She was the first to finish. Lily noticed her sister going exceptionally slow. Finally they all finished dinner.  
  
Lily was on the edge of her seat. "So?" she asked her parents.  
  
"We've decided, yes, Lily," said Mr. Evans. Lily could of jumped to the moon she was so excited. "But we must warn you, if this is a practical joke, don't be so sad."  
  
"But we are very proud," added Mrs. Evans she smiled. "We have a witch in the family." Lily looked at her smiling parents.  
  
Petunia looked disgusted. "You have got to be joking, mum dad this is so absurd!" shrieked Petunia. "Petunia keep your voice down," snapped Mrs. Evans.  
  
"We are not joking, and it may seem absurd, which it probably is, but, still, that's our final word."  
  
Lily ran up to her room wrote her reply that she would be there on September 1st, on a piece of paper and left with the owl that had not left the window sill all day.

Potter mansion

James woke up, the morning of July 10th 1971. He raced down the stairs as he usually did every morning, down the hall and into the dinning room, where is mother, and father was already eating breakfast. James sat down across from his father. The family house elf put James' breakfast in front of him, and immediately started eating.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot James, this morning your Hogwarts letter came in, I already sent the reply that you'll be there, but here's you letter," Mr. Potter said without taking his eyes of the Daily Prophet. James stopped eating and grabbed the letter and read it. James got up so fast he startled Mrs. Potter, and ran up to his brother's bedroom, leaving two smiling parents, below him.  
  
James opened his brother's door, ran to his bed and jumped on it. "I GOT IT!" he yelled while still jumping on his brother Michael's bed.  
  
"Well," yawned, a very tired fifteen year old boy. "I already know you got a big mouth, so let me guess." He yawned again and turned over and smiled at his eleven year old brother. Michael had brown hair like his mothers, and looked exactly like James, except without the glasses and he had neat hair that was brown. Both James and Michael had the cute, good looking features and the matching grin that made most girls melt. But unlike Michael, James didn't know how to use the famous Potter look yet. "Hogwarts letter."  
  
"You bet!" James jumped off his brother's bed, and looked down at him and pulled off his covers.  
  
"James!" Michael yelled, he got up and chased James around the bedroom, until he got bored of that and went down the stairs to the dinning room.  
  
"Boys!" roared Mr. Potter as James halted and Michael bumped into him knocking over Mrs. Potter's expensive vase that was in her family for 8 generations. Mrs. Potter sighed and got out her wand and fixed it. "Stop this nonsense! Get ready James! We're going to the Ministry today."  
  
"Why isn't Michael going? Is Sirius going to be there?" asked James hopefully. He hadn't seen Sirius in three months.  
  
"Michael's not going because he's visiting his friends, and as far as I know Sirius will be there." James stood there smiling. "Get ready," ushered Mr. Potter. James didn't need telling twice.

****

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the series. Tell me what you think, R/R!**

**sweetest-sin980**


	2. Fall To Pieces

**A/N: I'd like to thank aks100 and High Elf Queen! thank you! This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Fall To Pieces  
  
The month of July and the beginning of August went way to slow to James' liking. But it was finally the day he and Sirius were going to Diagon Alley. With just three days until term of the first year started. James and Sirius planned quite a bit of pranks for the remaining summer. They had the whole first year planned for pranks. But here was a doubt, somewhere about going to Hogwarts. Sirius.  
  
See the problem was, Sirius' whole family was in Slytherin. There wasn't a witch or wizard that went into Slytherin, and was usually nasty. Where as James, his whole family was in Gryffindor. Sirius would do anything to get out of Slytherin. James had a feeling and knew that Sirius was nothing like his nasty family. James always listened to Sirius ramble on about his 'pureblooded crazy ancient self absorbed know-it-all' family. The Blacks were very disliked in the wizarding world. They associated with other dark families like, the Malfoy's, the Avery's, the Snapes, the Lestranges and others.  
  
Sirius threatened that if he ever, ever got into Slytherin he wanted James to kill him and make it fast. James knew Sirius was kind and brave, a Gryffindor.  
  
James' father took Sirius, James and Britney to Diagon Alley. After they all got their wands, robes, books, and supplies, James and Sirius HAD to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies, which they knew would bore Britney, which was more a reason to go. They loved to annoy her. After what seemed like a century to Britney, Mr. Potter had to have a discussion with the Head Goblin, (A/N: clever huh? Head Goblin. Some imagination I have) at Gringotts, and had to bring the kids with him.  
  
"Now don't go to the vaults! I'm warning you, James, Sirius, don't! Stay on this level ONLY; I may take a half-hour to and hour. Don't do anything you'll regret!" Mr. Potter walked off to one of the offices near the two lines of desks where the goblins sat and did their accounting.  
  
James and Sirius were already bored, and they could tell Britney was too. Britney herself didn't like rules as well. But she followed them more than Sirius and James would ever. James leant against a tall desk and Sirius sat down beside him and Britney beside him. They waited for an opportunity for something fun.  
  
**_Lily's day_**

It was the morning three days till Lily went to Hogwarts. At some point during the summer, a witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall came and talked to Lily's parents about her being a witch and the well being of it all. This convinced Lily's parents, Lily and Petunia. But Petunia, who thought of it all as a joke, took the liberty of ignoring Lily completely. This made Lily devastated; she couldn't understand why her sister was acting like this. They used to be so close. Her parents told her not to worry about it, that she was just a bit shocked, but Lily still wasn't convinced.  
  
So here she was three days before Hogwarts, the day she had been waiting for since July. Today her mother would take her to Diagon Alley. When Minerva McGonagall came she told Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans and Lily where to find the Leaky Cauldron, and ask the innkeeper Tom, was his name, for help.  
  
There was Lily, excitement, flooding through her as she was in front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I don't see a Leaky Cauldron," said Lily's mother, she was looking around everywhere, when it was right in front of her.  
  
"Mum, its right there!" said Lily pointing to the building in front of her. Why was her mother acting this way? Weird . . .  
  
"Oh honey, I don't think that's it. It says it's 'Out of Business.'" said Lily's mother, squinting her eyes for a sign saying 'Leaky Cauldron.'  
  
"No mom, it says right above the door there; 'Leaky Cauldron.' Maybe you can't see it because you're not a witch." Lily opened the door to the 'Leaky Cauldron', with her mother closely behind her. Inside were many people dressed in cloaks, in the summertime? 'Strange,' thought Lily. Some had strange hats; some had strange deformities, so looked quite pleasant, other crazy. The strangest clothes Lily had ever seen. Her mother looked around with an odd look on her face. They went to the front to the Bartender.  
  
"Er, excuse me?" said Lily quietly. The bartender looked down at the lost little girl, and her mother, who was looking around strangely.  
  
"Muggle are you?" asked the bartender. "Right this way," he said with a crooked smile. Lily and her mother followed the Bartender out the back door to the outside. But it was small surrounded by three brick walls. Tom went to the brick wall across from the doorway, taped a few bricks and they sprung to life and pushed out of the way, revealing a narrow magical looking street with witches and wizards of all ages, looking at, going in and out of shops.  
  
Lily had the biggest smile on her face. "There you go if you need any help; I'm just in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Lily immediately took her mothers hand and pulled her through the streets. Lily looked at her list, it said to go to Gringotts bank and trade the muggle money, ('muggle? How come people keep using that word?' asked Lily to herself) for wizarding money. Lily looked around and straight ahead was a tall white building that looked quite old, that 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank,' written in big letters above the two grand doors that were opened.  
  
Lily and her mother entered the bank. But the strangest looking things were there. They weren't accountants, they were . . . goblins? Lily's attention moved to three children, who looked about her age looking extremely bored. One had dark brown hair that was short, that was very neat and fell elegantly into his eyes, which were chocolate brown. He was very, very handsome. The other was a girl, very pretty with long blond hair and brown eyes. And the other, something about this one made him the most interesting. He had messy jet black hair with glasses, and hazel eyes. He was just as handsome as the one with brown hair. She continued to stare.

**_James seeing Lily_**  
  
James was playing with his shoes, Sirius was blowing the hair out of his eyes, and BRitney was playing with her nails. Then James looked up. He saw a girl at the entrance of the bank she had auburn hair to her shoulders, and he could even see her eyes, they were green. He was so far away from her; he could still see the color of her eyes.  
  
"Wow," said James.  
  
Sirius looked up and followed James' gaze, to the pretty redhead. "Whoa, who's the cutie?"  
  
At this point Britney looked up. She followed both of the boys gaze and she smiled. Sirius looked down at Britney, and then he smiled. "Let's get her attention," said Sirius. James knew he had an idea but couldn't take his eyes off her. He never felt this way before. It was scaring him. But what got him out of his trance was Britney complaining.  
  
"Sirius put me down!" Sirius had put Britney over his shoulders and was taking her to the vaults. James took one last look at the redhead and ran after Sirius. "Stop!" This certainly did catch Lily's attention. As her mother was talking to one of the goblins, Lily watched the two boys and the girl go down a ramp to a dark corridor.  
  
Then a man who looked really important with untidy black hair and glasses, he looked like he was in his early thirties. He looked just like the boy who just left.  
  
He was getting escorted out by a very disgruntled looking goblin.  
  
"So it's agreed then?" asked the man.  
  
The goblin nodded.  
  
"Great, so will you just sign right – "there was a young girl scream. The man's head jerked up and Lily heard him whisper, "Britney." He looked in the direction of the vaults. Then the two boys ran down the dark corridor and up the ramp and in between the two rows of desks. Everyone was looking at the two boys. They stopped right in front of the man dead in there tracks.  
  
"Boys . . ." he looked furious. The boys looked scared out of their minds.  
  
Just then the girl came up the ramp screaming as hundreds of rats came running up behind her. Lily gripped her mom's hand tightly. Mrs. Evans looked scared herself, she held onto her daughter tightly.  
  
Then the man got out a stick, 'that must me a wand or something,' thought Lily.  
  
"Imobulus!" he yelled. Every rat in the bank flew into the air frozen. He said another quick spell and they all went flying down the ramp through the dark corridor. Everyone went quickly back to what they were doing before as if nothing happened. The man grabbed the two boys by the arm and led them to the girl who was looking fearfully at how close she was to the goblin. "Say sorry," he growled, dangerously quite to the two boys.  
  
"Sorry," they said so soft that you could barely hear them. "Now go wait outside, and I'll be there in a few minutes." He barked at them. The three children hurried outside, and as they passed Lily, the girl smiled at her. They sat on the steps. And the boy with untidy black hair turned his head and stared at Lily and she blushed. James couldn't understand why he was falling to pieces.  
  
"Okay Lily, I got the money, I think," said her mother looking strangely at the money. "Strange looking money . . . a galleon?"  
  
The rest of the day was amazing! Everything was so magical and real. Lily thought she was in a fairytale. The whole day she had a huge smile on her face. But she couldn't stop thinking about that boy with very untidy black hair.

**_September 1st_**   
  
"Michael! James! Hurry it's almost ten!" yelled Mrs. Potter up the stairs to her two sons. James sat up so fast in his bed and ran to his bathroom. He quickly got ready went downstairs. As soon as he got down his brother came down at the exact same time. The Potter sons both stuffed breakfast down their throats, and were out the door before anyone knew it.  
  
James and Michael arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10: 45, lots of time left. James, Michael, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter all went to platforms nine and ten. As usual they got ready to walk through the barrier. James had done this countless times before, seeing his brother off for school. But now, going through the platforms really meant something to James. He felt more important. He knew he wouldn't be coming back through the barrier today. He would stay on the other side. On the other side: the magical world of Hogwarts. The place James had been dreaming about going to since he could talk. James and Britney used to play 'the Hogwarts game,' where they imagined what Hogwarts was like, and the classes they'd do. But now it was for real.  
  
James was now doing a running speed to the wall that separated platforms nine through ten. When James stopped he found himself in front of the gleaming red Hogwarts Express, with a sign above so people could see: Platform 9 and 3/4. This was it. James looked around and saw his mother and father arrive through the barrier. James turned to them, gave them a quick hug and said goodbye. "Not so fast," Mrs. Potter grabbed James' arm and pulled him back to her. 'Oh great,' James thought. 'My mother will get all emotional.' "James Hogwarts isn't a game, work hard, and don't let the older kids scare you. Be brave, don't forget to wear clean underwear and don't – "  
  
"Mom!" Just as he thought, his mother had done it again. But now that James thought back, he remembered when his brother first went to Hogwarts and his mother did the same thing. While James laughed, his brother said, "You wait Jamsie!"  
  
"Bye mom," James kissed his mother on the cheek, and hugged her, and shook his father's hand. His father pulled him aside so his mother couldn't hear.  
  
"James take this and use it well, not for fooling around, wait till you get to school. Your mother wouldn't want me giving you this." He looked down at the package. "Take care son. And, James," his father scolded. "Don't, I repeat, do not get into trouble!"  
  
James just turned and smiled to his dad, and ran off to find Sirius. But Sirius was hard to find, soon as James left his trunk with one of the baggage boys, James ran and tripped. Sirius was standing right over him. "Need help mate?" asked Sirius with a huge grin on his face. "Just ran from my dear parents, they'll probably get mad, they just started rambling on about how great Slytherin was and that it was the better house. So I left. Let's go find a compartment." He held out his hand and James to it and they walked on the train.  
  
James and Sirius had no luck finding an empty compartment. They found one, except it occupied a young boy, about their age, except he had few grey hairs, had bags under his eyes, scratch marks on his face, and looked a bit peaky. He was sleeping. Sirius nodded his head toward the boy, and sat down beside him, and James took the other side.  
  
Then Sirius clapped his hands very loudly, and the boy woke up with a start, looking around like he was expecting the sky to fall. "Sirius Black, nice to meet you! This is my best mate James Potter. And who are you?" said Sirius shaking the poor boys hand very fast and hard.  
  
"Er, sorry, Re-Remus Lup-p-in," the boy stuttered, he looked very nervous, and was looking at them like they would explode. Sirius noticed this.  
  
"Have you ever met people before mate?" asked Sirius with a curious tone.  
  
"Er, yeah of course, it's just, er, never mind," he took his hand out of Sirius' and placed it in his lap and looked at his hands. Sirius looked strangely at the boy and looked at James who was curious at this boy's attitude. Then Sirius saw Britney walk past the compartment. Sirius had that look, the look that told James all. James grinned.  
  
"Do you want to have some fun?" asked James to Remus.  
  
"Well, er, I was hoping to a catch up on some – "  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Sirius, he ran out the compartment door after Britney.

**_Lily _**  
  
Lily woke up early that morning, because she was so excited. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, ate breakfast and was done before 8 o'clock. She waited patiently till 10: 15 when her parents took her to Kings Cross station. She hopped out of the car and was followed with her dad pushing the trolley, her mom holding to her hand and a very annoyed Petunia. When it came to the barrier, Lily looked at her parents and said good bye, but when it came to her sister Petunia stomped off. Lily was to excite to worry about her sister. She got ready to run through the barrier and ran through, (she did exactly what Minerva McGonagall told her to do).  
  
It was amazing, people were (again) dressed funny, mothers and fathers saying goodbye to their young, and the gleaming scarlet train that had 'Hogwarts Express' written on it. Lily smiled. She got on the train and before she knew it, she was off. But there was a problem she never thought of. Friends. She had friends at her old school, and what if the kids who grew up with magic knew more. Lily started to panic. She wanted her mom at the moment and didn't know what to do.  
  
Lily started walking slowly down the corridor, hoping, and looking for an empty compartment. But it was no use, she was alone. She was in a place she didn't know where, or what this place was (until very briefly when Minerva McGonagall came).  
  
She walked to the very end of the train she stopped, she started hearing muffled screams, and a boy pleading, "James, - Sirius – we should – stop – this isn't right – stop." Lily opened the compartment door, where she heard the noises.  
  
On one side of the compartment sat a girl tied up in ropes with an old sock in her mouth. She was moving a lot and when she talked it was muffled but she looked mad. The boy who was pleading looked very scared, apprehensive and annoyed, he was on the edge of his seat on the other side of the compartment pleading for, who must be, James and Sirius to stop. Two boys stood above the girl, one with tidy hair and good looking and the other with untidy black hair, very untidy black hair (also good looking, but not as good looking as the other). Lily suddenly felt strange, that was the two boys and the girl who were at Gringotts a few days ago. The boy with tidy black hair (Sirius or James?) had his wand out at the girl, and was playing with her hair. While the other with untidy black hair reading a book and was saying incarnations that turner the girls hair color from the beautiful blond to brown.  
  
"Brown? That's not very fun," pouted the tidy haired boy.  
  
"No, it isn't," sighed the untidy haired boy. "I don't get this I want it blue!"  
  
"James! – Sirius! Stop! This isn't fun." said the boy with sandy blond hair and tired grey eyes.  
  
"Are you kidding, we love playing with Girly and she likes it too. Don't you Girly." cooed Sirius.  
  
Girly, if that was her name? Moved fast and glared at Sirius and James. 'Still don't know which is which,' thought Lily.  
  
Then the boy with untidy black hair turned and just noticed Lily, he smiled. He ruffled up his already messy hair. 'Why did I just do that?' thought James to himself. Sirius looked strangely at James then noticed Lily. He two grinned. Girly? If that was her name, saw Lily and started talking muffled, due to the old sock in her mouth.  
  
"Er, is she supposed to be tied up?" asked Lily apprehensively. Girly (?), shook her head violently and talked muffled again. Lily looked from the two boys. They ignored the girl.  
  
"Sirius Black at your service," bowed Sirius dramatically. The boy with untidy black hair pushed away Sirius.  
  
"James, James Potter," and he also bowed. The boy looked strangely at them.  
  
"Remus Lupin," he nodded at Lily and went back to his book. "Are you going to help her? They won't listen to me, maybe you?"  
  
"Er, well, could you let her go?" Lily asked nervously to James. He sighed and he and Sirius untied the girl. Immediately she tackled Sirius.  
  
"You're so annoying!" She hit Sirius on the head and smacked James on the forehead before leaving where she glared at them dangerously. She stalked out the door just before grabbing her knapsack. Lily followed her. The girl noticed Lily followed her and turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got, er, preoccupied. Britney Turner." She shook Lily's hand. "Thank you back there, that boy tried to help me but it was no use. You must be pretty special if they listened to you. It's almost impossible. They listen to me, but when I don't stand my ground, they tackle me." She sighed.  
  
"Lily Evans. I thought your name was Girly." Britney looked strangely at Lily then burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, they call me that, because I'm girly." She rolled her eyes. "But I am a girl. They just don't understand they're too, er, thick . . . yeah thick." She smiled. "So do you have a compartment somewhere?" She asked Lily hopefully Lily shook her head. She sighed. "Okay we are on the search for nice people."  
  
"Are you in first year?" Lily asked Britney.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still 10, my birthday's in December. You're eleven, right?" Lily nodded.  
  
Britney smiled. They went down for a while, till they spotted three girls about their age in one. "Hello, do you mind if we share a compartment with you?" asked Britney with a very cute smile. They all nodded. She plopped down beside an Asian girl. "Britney Turner and this is Lily Evans."  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "Turner? Your parents are Jennifer and Brad Turner, correct?"  
  
Britney nodded.  
  
"Whoa," the girl's said. Britney rolled her eyes, but she made it unnoticeable. Lily noticed.  
  
A girl with dirt blond hair and a round cute face introduced herself. "I'm Alice Peterson, this," she pointed to the Asian girl. "Is Daisy Yuen, and her," she pointed to a girl with raven hair and looked Spanish. "Tess Horta."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Britney happily.  
  
"What house do you want two want to be in?" asked Tess. "We all want to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Same," said Britney.  
  
"Lily?" asked Daisy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily  
  
"Oh, are you a muggle born?" asked Britney turning to Lily.  
  
"Muggle?" asked Lily quietly.  
  
Britney giggled. "Okay I guess you have some questions. First off, Muggle is a term used for none magical folk, like your parents. You were born into a muggle family but you're a witch. Do you understand?" Lily nodded.  
  
Britney continued. "Second off, houses, there are four houses at Hogwarts. It's where you stay for seven years. There's Gryffindor: the brave usually go there, Hufflepuff: the loyal, Ravenclaw: the wise and Slytherin: the evil nasty people."  
  
"Evil and nasty? Is that really, fair to say."  
  
"No," said Tess. "But it's true. Most wizards go 'bad' if they're in Slytherin."  
  
For a while they all asked questions about each other, they're family's and interests. Lily was having a great time. Lily finally asked a question that she had been, wanting to know.  
  
"Britney, how do you know James and Sirius." asked Lily.  
  
"I've known James all my life, and Sirius, since I was eight. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Lily said. She had wanted to know more about James, but was a bit nervous; she didn't want Britney to get the wrong idea. James  
  
Like the girls, James and Sirius were getting to know Remus. They found his birthday, his father was a muggle and his mother was a witch. James and Sirius liked Remus, he was interesting. They made a mental note to hang out with Remus. They also played games during the train ride. They had a lot of fun, and before they knew it the train stopped and they were at Hogwarts at last . . . or were they?

**A/N: R/R!**


	3. Workin' It Out

**A/N: Thank you for the Reviews! Thanks too, Jessie Flower, aks100 and High Elf Queen! This is chapter 3, the sorting! I hope you enjoy!**

****

****

**Chapter 3: Workin' It Out  
**  
No, they were at Hogwarts, (**A/N: lol yeah I wasn't going to make my story even cheesier than it already is**) at last! Soon as James, Sirius and Remus got of the train they heard a huge deep voice, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years!" As they walked to the big man, James stepped on something soft and heard a shriek. He looked down and there was a small round boy with watery blue eyes, and a blond mop for hair.  
  
"Oh, so sorry, didn't see you!" said James as he helped the boy up.  
  
"Most don't," said the boy. James felt sorry for him from the tone of his voice, (A/N: No don't feel sorry!) but kept going when Sirius called him.  
  
The three young boys walked down a hill to a beach sort of thing (with out the soft sand, but dirt instead) where about twenty boats waited on the edge.  
  
"Five in a boat! Come on now!" said the big man.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus quickly got into a boat. Another boy came in the boat. He had brown hair, he looked nervous. Soon the boats slowly started moving, James looked to his right and to his greatest surprise there was the redhead girl he kept bumping into. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then James had an idea, this girl would surely think of him after this.  
  
He nudged Sirius and smiled, it took a few seconds before Sirius caught on. They both stood up on the boat. The boy in their boat nervously held tightly to the sides of the boat. James and Sirius started rocking they're boats, causing uproar by the students. This caught the big mans attention who was sitting in a larger boat at the front of the crowd of boats.  
  
"Hey! Yer two! Stop foolin' 'round!" yelled the man.  
  
Sirius lost balance and feel off the boat causing the whole boat to flip over. Underwater, James and Sirius made movements to the girl's boat. They put they're hands on the bottom of the boat and both pushed, causing the boat and the boat beside it to flip. The children in the water started screaming. James and Sirius smiled at each other satisfied.  
  
Lily didn't know what to think. She was freezing in the water, and she could feel something swimming near her leg. She started to panic and went beside Britney who was laughing. Then something grabbed Lily's leg and pulled her under.  
  
"Wasn't that funny Lily? Lily?" Britney looked around.  
  
James pulled Lily down under. When he pulled her to his face, panic reached her face. Lily struggled to get out of his grasp but it was harder then she thought. She finally kicked and actually kicked James in the . . . part. James immediately let go and Lily swam up to the top, with James beside her. No one had ever made Lily this angry, she was losing breath, and this idiot kept her under.  
  
"What was that for?" snapped Lily to James, who seemed to be check if his part was ok. "Wasn't it fun?" asked James with a sly grin.  
  
"No!" answered Lily shortly but angry, she grabbed Britney's hand and was pulled into the boat, as was James from Sirius.  
  
"Oh come on, that was fun, don't you like the water?" asked James with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Lily didn't know why she said it but . . . "Why would I even want to be in the water with you?" Lily said harshly, 'maybe a bit too harshly,' thought Lily. 'No, no he deserved it.'  
  
Hurt flashed James' face; he turned to his hands, and stared at them for the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
When they arrived, a stern looking witch with a tight bun watched the young children come up. Lily recognized her as Minerva McGonagall. She led them up to the castle, as Hagrid followed. Minerva McGonagall stopped and said a spell that dried them completely from the wet damp lake water. It was so amazing, Lily saw magic! Professor McGonagall finally stopped in front of two big oak doors.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" asked Professor McGonagall. "In a few moments you will pass through these doors, but before you must know that you will be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. These houses will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points win. The sorting will begin momentarily." She left and opened the doors to let herself in, and closed it behind her.  
  
Lily never felt so nervous in her life. Britney was just standing there staring at the ceiling and twirling her hair. 'How could she be so calm?' thought Lily. 'This isn't even fazing her!' Britney looked at Lily and smiled. (Lily was taller than Britney than about three inches actually everyone here was taller than Britney.)  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Britney with a smile playing her lips. Lily nodded slowly but stopped. She didn't want anyone to think she was nervous. She quickly shook her head, no. Britney smiled and went to braid her long blond hair.  
  
Just then Minerva McGonagall came through the doors. "They are ready for you now," and she led the way through an enormous hall. It stretched forward with four long tables with other students of different years, reaching near the head where there was a long table going horizontal with all the teachers sitting waiting. But right at the front was a grand chair with an elderly man, with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. He looked really old but seemed to have so much wisdom. But, right in front of the teachers table was a three legged stool with and ancient looking hat on it. All the first years stared at it curiously.  
  
Then the 'hat' broke into a song:  
  
_You've come to pursue magic   
With no clue about the future   
You're no longer in your mothers nurture   
There are four houses to be placed   
One will go evil  
Prepare yourself for what you may face   
Gryffindor will never fail you   
They will stay true   
Hufflepuff will keep together   
Always knowing what to do   
Ravenclaw will keep wise  
They'll always enlighten you   
Slytherin will keep they're head high  
They will no the best for them to do  
So listen to this song and   
You'll never fail   
Just don't go against your friends and bail  
_  
Everyone applauded happily though some looked apprehensive. 'This is it,' thought James. 'I've dreamt of this day for so long.'  
  
"When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and be sorted into your houses," said Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Black, Narcissa!" A girl who looked very much like the girl who just went to the Slytherin table, came up. She had short blond hair and had the look like the smell of Dung was in the air. "Slytherin!" the boy beside Lily, Sirius, scowled at the name of the house.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" cried Professor McGonagall. The boy beside Lily who scowled at, she guessed maybe his sister, stepped up. This boy was very cute; it was the same boy she saw at Gringotts. Lily smiled. He sat on the stool.  
  
**_Sirius' POV_**   
  
Here we go, please let me not be with my stupid cousins. Please! Ok McGonagall's placing this stupid hat on my head. Like, it knows what its saying.  
  
'Oh but Mr. Black I do know,' I jumped . . . Okay this is weird. I'm used to pictures talking back to me and other stuff, but hats . . . weird . . .  
  
'Ah, but it is not weird, Mr. Black. Now I understand you do not want to be in Slytherin. You loathe it deeply, I see. So I take it you don't want to be with your cousins?'  
  
No, no, no, no, no! NO!  
  
'Very well, and I know exactly where to put you. But here is what I must say, keep your friends no matter what they are . . . you will have great friends, I can tell you that Mr. Black.'  
  
Oh, well that's good, I bet its James and Remus, and sure he's a bit strange but-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.  
  
Damn, it has to stop doing that.  
  
**_Lily's POV_**   
  
Ok, they're going to call my name soon, I know it. Oh God, I am so nervous.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Oh no, I just missed the other names! Ok don't be nervous Lily!  
  
I sat on the stool, and Minerva McGonagall put the hat on my head. Wow, this hat is big! It's going over my eyes.  
  
'Miss Evans, I've been waiting for you. You are a very interesting girl. Have many thoughts, an exciting future, you are very intelligent. Yes, very. But I would like to say to you. Give people chances, see openly. Your future is very narrow, because you won't give a certain someone a chance. Look deep down Ms. Evans. You've seem to have already found your friends. Very well,'  
  
Give Chances?  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_Tess POV _**   
  
This is boring . . . just call my name already!  
  
"Horta, Tess!"  
  
Yes! Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. I wonder if anyone actually wears this hat, it's awfully big!  
  
'This is all too easy, you do think about yourself quite a bit Miss Horta. Well, your friends will straighten you out!'  
  
Huh?  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_Remus POV_**   
  
This is a nightmare, what if the sorting hat finds out I'm a werewolf and then forbids me to even go into a house. James and Sirius don't know I'm a werewolf, but if they find out than I'll be disowned, again. I CAN'T tell them or they'll tell everyone else. Maybe I should end being they're friends before they get suspicious.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Oh great, I'm going to get embarrassed in front of the whole school. I felt the hat go on my head.  
  
'You won't get embarrassed you Lupin. You defiantly have brains, and I do know that you are a werewolf,'  
  
I gulped.  
  
'But you won't be going anywhere. You seemed to have made friends . . . don't get rid of them. Do in time; they will take you for who you are.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_Alice POV_**   
  
Ok, just breathe Alice, breathe! Ok you'll get through this. Ok, ok.  
  
"Peterson, Alice!"  
  
Oh great, this is just dandy! What if I don't get into Gryffindor? My sister is in there, and so are my brothers, just as long it's not Slytherin. But my family will probably get mad if I'm not in Gryffindor, won't they?  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Ms. Peterson, no Slytherin for you."  
  
Oh! The hats on my head! But was it talking to me. No one else seemed to hear it say that. Me?  
  
'Yes Miss Peterson, you! Stick near your friends!'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_Peter POV_**   
  
My dad told me I would be a disgrace, what if he's right? I couldn't even get into a compartment. I spent my whole time in the hall. I'm not even going to be noticed.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
Here I am! The disappointment! The loser! The reject! I'm HERE! I heard this quite often from my father, so that's what I thought of myself. My mother doesn't like it when my father calls me names, but he's right. I sighed and walked up to the stool and sat down. The HUGE hat went on my head.  
  
'You are no disappointment Mr. Pettigrew. If you don't stick near your friends and stay loyal, you will be far worse than a disappointment, loser or reject. Just stay near your loved ones with out hurting them!' The hat was scolding me like my mother. Am I that of a push-over?  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_James POV_**   
  
Oh, how I hope I'm in Gryffindor! The pretty redheaded girl's in there, Sirius, and Remus! I HAVE to be in there.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
Here I go. This is so nerve racking! I hope this is done quickly. I don't want to take forever. I sat on the stool and the hat, that seemed to be way too big for every other kid that stepped up here, was on my head. It was big! I want this hat, it's cool.  
  
'I'm glad you think so Mr. Potter!'  
  
Whoa, voices in my head? Maybe I should go to St. Mungo's.  
  
'I'm no voice in your head. I must stress to you Mr. Potter. Don't nag! If you are patient,' I snorted. James Potter, patient, that was a laugh. My father would have a good laugh at that. 'What you want will come. Choose your friends wisely.'  
  
What I want will come . . . my brother told me that once, but I didn't listen because he had food in between his teeth.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_Britney POV_**   
  
I'm in Gryffindor, it's obvious. If Sirius can get into it, then I can. This is easy! I hope . . .  
  
"Turner, Britney!"  
  
Why is everyone staring at me? I don't like this! Stop looking at me! Eh, forget it. Before I knew it, I couldn't see. Oh it's the hat!  
  
'Ah, Britney, here we are! I've been waiting for you!'  
  
Most do.  
  
'You are here, but too young.'  
  
Yeah.  
  
'Keep close to your new friends and your old.'  
  
My old friends, you wouldn't happen to mean James and Sirius? Do I have too?  
  
'It'll be the best thing you'll ever do.'  
  
I highly doubt that.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_Daisy POV_**   
  
What am I doing here? This is so embarrassing. I wish I didn't reply to that owl, even if my parents did it for me.  
  
"Yuen, Daisy!"  
  
I'm so nervous! Ok, this will be done before you know it Daisy!  
  
'You're not the first to be talking to them! I'll say it once and I'll say it again. Stick with your friends!'  
  
That's easy enough!  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
**_No One's POV_**   
  
"Before the feast begins!" the old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, said to the school, and the new Gryffindor, Hupplepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin's. "To the first years, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. As our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has many forbidden items listed on a lit and if you are found with them they could get confiscated and you check them in his office. The list now consists 99 items."  
  
Sirius was jumping up and down in his seat; he kept muttering the words 'I need food.'  
  
"So I have two words for you, tuck in!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore. Next thing was one of the most amazing things Lily ever experienced. Food appeared all around her magically. It was so cool. She seemed to be the only one out of her friends who was shocked. They all dug in to their food. Lily looked over at Sirius Black who looked like he wasn't even breathing.  
  
The food was amazing, it tasted like heaven. After everyone was done, the first year Gryffindor's were led out of the Great Hall by an older boy.  
  
"Now, memorize the way up to the common room, you'll need the route, for the rest of your seven years here at Hogwarts." The way to the common room was so magical. The staircases moved! This shocked Lily so much, the pictures moved and the people in them talked to one another and to the students. Lily thought this was a dream. This was like a fairytale. The magic in her make believe games were never this extravagant. They ended up in a long corridor and at the end was a portrait. In the portrait was a fat lady in a pink dress. When the older boy approached the portrait, the Fat Lady came to life.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Elf Hat," said the older boy.  
  
The portrait swung open and one by one, the first years piled into a large circular room, with the colors red and gold decorating it.  
  
"Wow," muttered James. This was so cool, he had been dreaming for this day, he had imagined Hogwarts, and now he finally got to attend it and he was seeing it!  
  
"Now can I have your attention? The boys dormitory is up the stairs to the left, girls the same to except to the right. Classes start tomorrow at nine, and breakfast ends at eight fifty-nine exactly. You will find that your belongings are already in your rooms."  
  
The boys left up the stairs. Sirius had the biggest grin on his face, and he ran up the stairs and stopped in front of a door that said 'First Years.' He opened it; he took the bed beside the window. James closely behind him, he took the bed the other side of the window.  
  
"FINALLY!" bellowed Sirius. "No parents! No dear mother! YEAH!"  
  
Remus, and two other boys known as Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew came up slowly.  
  
"Wicked," whispered Frank.  
  
**_Girls Dormitory_**   
  
Britney was the first one in the dormitory. "I choose the bed I want first!" she exclaimed happily. We all stopped behind her waiting for her to choose.  
  
"This one!" she said jumping on the bed. "Yes, defiantly this one."  
  
"They're all the same to me," said Tess as she plopped on one beside Britney's bed beside the window.  
  
Lily had the same stupid grin on her face when she was sleeping.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the sorting hat song... I know it's bad! R/R!!**


	4. Take It From Here

**Chapter 4: Take It From Here**

"MORNING!" yelled Britney. Lily turned over and pulled the pillow over her head.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Alice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh, about seven, classes in two hours. Come on up!" Britney jumped on Tess' bed and started jumping.  
  
"Britney, stop! Britney, Britney! BRITNEY!" bellowed Tess. Lily jumped out of bed and went to the washroom.  
  
"Yes?" asked Britney innocently.  
  
"Get off of me! Please!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" she seemed a bit upset. But then ran over to Daisy's bed. "Daisy, you up?"  
  
"Hmm . . . yeah I'm up!" Daisy got out of bit and wobbled a bit. She stretched then got her uniform on. As did Alice, Lily got out of the bathroom, got dressed, and then the five girls headed down stairs, and out the portrait hole.  
  
"Anyone remember how to get to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Yeah! This way," Britney led them to the Great Hall, where there was quite a bit of people. Including (to Lily's disgust) James, Sirius and Remus, and what made Lily even more upset, was that Britney led the way and sat beside James.  
  
"Hello," said James and he smiled. Sirius didn't lift his head from his food.  
  
"Here's your schedule," as Remus passed everyone their schedule.  
  
Daisy looked at the sheet of paper. "History of Magic is our first class. I hope that's good!"  
  
"It's not," said James with a mouth full of food in his mouth. "My brother told me it was the most boring subject, great to catch up on some sleep though."  
  
"Good, 'cause I need the sleep," yawned Tess. "Since I was so rudely disturbed," She glared at Britney, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Who rudely disturbed you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Britney and it was – "  
  
"Alright, Girly!" Sirius slapped Britney on the back, and she started to choke on her sausage. "Sorry!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'alright?'" asked Tess, her eyes narrowing at Sirius.  
  
Daisy had her mouth full of food and was staring intently at Tess then at Sirius. Just then the owl post flew in. Lily looked up, 'this is so cool, I've got to be dreaming, this is just so real.'  
  
"Wow," muttered Lily.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen owl post?" asked James. Lily looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"She's muggle born Jamie, pass the bacon?" But James ignored Britney.  
  
"Muggle born, huh? Well I'll teach you everything. I know for a – "  
  
"No you won't! I'm teaching her James! She's my friend, now would you pass me the bacon?" James passed the bacon.  
  
"She doesn't want you, she wants me! Don't you?" James looked at Lily and grinned. She would have said yes, only he pushed her into the lake and held her down. 'What a jerk, Britney was the first one I actually met, and she's real nice. Yeah, we're friends.'  
  
"Britney will show me," I said, I smiled at James. He narrowed his eyes and went back to his food. Britney and Lily smiled back at each other. This was the beginning of a great friendship.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Tess, Alice, Daisy, Britney and Lily all went to their first class. James was right; the class was the dullest ever. Lily and Remus were the only ones taking notes. The Hufflepuffs were all sleeping as the Gryffindors, except for Lily, Remus and Britney. Britney was braiding her hair. When the bell rang, everyone woke up from they're slumber.  
  
"How boring was that?" asked Tess.  
  
"Yeah it was, but I have notes!" said Lily.  
  
"Notes?" asked Alice as she rubbed her eyes. "Who cares about the notes?"  
  
"You really should," said Lily quietly.  
  
The rest of the day, was pretty good. Besides History of Magic, Transfiguration was interesting, as was Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And before any of the first years knew it, the first day turned into the second, then the second week, then the second month . . . October.  
  
**__**

**_Halloween Morning _**

**_James, Remus and Sirius   
_**

"The Halloween feast is tonight! Now for our little prank," smiled Sirius. "Everything is set, right?"  
  
"Yeah, do you think anything will go wrong?" asked James who was smiling madly.  
  
"I planned it, and with my brains, nothing will happen," at this comment Remus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"And, we're pranking because?" Remus said curiously.  
  
"So we'll be remembered, and it's funny to see the looks on people's faces."  
  
James smiled at his hyper friend. "You want to be remembered, don't you Remus?"  
  
"Sure," said Remus uncertainly, these were his first real friends, and he wanted to keep it like that.  
  
"Great!" Sirius slapped Remus on the back, which made him jump; he gave him another uncertain smile. "The older kids are in Hogsmeade, so we have pretty much the whole school to ourselves. I can't wait till we go to Hogsmeade!" Sirius started jumping around the room.  
  
"Alright," James looked at Sirius with a 'you lunatic' look. "Let's go to breakfast."  
  
The three boys went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They saw Britney and her friends so they walked over to them.  
  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" yelled Sirius right in Britney's ear making her jump. She sighed and continued buttering her toast. "That's it? No, 'Happy Halloween to you to Sirius?'"  
  
"No," sighed Britney. "So what are you planning to do to me tonight? Send mad pixies at me? Turn Hagrids moleskin jacket into a dangerous animal and make it go after me? Make a dork chase me around and try and kiss me?" she looked at Sirius.  
  
"Nope, your not the center of attention tonight Girly!"  
  
"Shame, well we have to go," Lily and Britney got up and left. James watched Lily walk out the hall. Sirius followed Lily with his eyes as well.  
  
"We have to do finishing touches mate! Let us go!" Sirius grabbed the back of James' shirt and pulled him out to the grounds. "Lily Evans?"  
  
"What about her?" asked James as Sirius pulled him to the lake with Remus walking slowly behind them.  
  
"You've been watching her lately. It should be easy to get her though," said Sirius thoughtfully. "You could just ask Britney."  
  
James frowned. Sirius was his best friend, but he was stupid. He didn't want anything with Lily. He just thought she was cute. James sighed. "I couldn't really care less, Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Yeah . . . I can't wait until tonight. I'm sure it's going to work. We've been planning it for a month. It has to work."  
  
Remus smiled. 'My friends are a bit clueless, which is good. They didn't really notice me go away a few days ago. I just hope they don't get curious.'**__**

**_Halloween afternoon _**

**_Britney and Lily_**

"Go fish!" Lily looked at Britney like she was stupid.  
  
"I didn't say anything," said Lily. Explaining how to play 'Go-Fish' was harder than Lily thought.  
  
"I'm going to ask you if you have any 8's, if you have any, you give them to me, if you don't say Go-Fish, okay?" Britney looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
"Okay I get it, your turn?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily was relieved she finally got it. "Do you have any 8's?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lily waited.  
  
"Can I have them?"  
  
"No, I need them, if I get one more than I have four."  
  
"That doesn't matter you give them to me!" said Lily exasperated.  
  
"I don't like this game," Briney shook her head. "Do you know any others?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Bloody Knuckles!"  
  
"I like that name, how do you play?"  
  
"Well you put all your high cards down in the pile, the game are to keep all your low cards. Queen means half a point, and Jack means zero. If you or I lose than you have to choose a card. Black means hitting your hand, red means scraping. If you get the number eight, than you or I have to do it eight times. Get it?"  
  
Britney nodded. "Let's play!"  
  
Lily put down her highest card: a king. Then Britney put down a jack.  
  
"Er, Britney, you want jacks, their good."  
  
"Er, Lily, no they are not, kings are good. Why did you put it down?"  
  
Lily sighed, teaching an established witch how to play a muggle game was impossible. "Let's go get some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving and my knuckles haven't turned bloody yet."  
  
"That's not really – never mind." Lily laughed and pulled Britney down to lunch.  
  
**_Halloween feast_**   
  
"So when does the prank start?" asked Remus trying to sound confident, but knew he sounded nervous.  
  
"In five minutes," smiled James. He couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's face. He just hoped nothing went wrong. He and Sirius played tiny jokes on Britny but they worked because they were simple, but this was maybe a bit too advanced. 'What am I talking about? We planned this and it will work. We know what we're doing . . . I hope.' Thought James worriedly.  
  
Just then the lights went out . . . "This is it Jamsie," whispered Sirius in James' ear. Then there was a bang. The doors to the Great Hall opened; three strange monster creatures came in, all about 4 feet, with their eyes popping out, hunched over with huge wooden clubs in their hands, with huge feet bigger than their heads . . . dwarf trolls.  
  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" they all growled. Then, instead of going to the Slytherin table (like they were supposing to) they went in separate directions. One even came to Gryffindor table. The hall was silent. Then the dwarf troll came up to Tess and breathed down her neck. Daisy, beside her, suddenly screamed. Then the whole hall erupted in screams.  
  
"GREAT IDEA, SIRIUS!" James roared over the crowd.  
  
"IT'S NOT ONLY MY FAULT, YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO!" screamed Sirius. Then the dwarf troll at the Gryffindor picked up a boy, in first year (who was in James, Sirius and Remus' dorm), and held him over his head. Though it wasn't that far from the ground, the chubby fat boy, with blue watery eyes and a mop of blond hair screamed.  
  
"HELP!" the teachers were firing curses at the dwarf trolls, but since Sirius had the wonderful idea of putting a curse (with the help of Remus) that prevented them from spells for an hour, nothing happened.  
  
James suddenly felt seriously guilty, 'Ok, next prank we're going to think it out more,' thought James. Remus stood beside him with a horrified look on his face. He looked extremely pale (more than usual), and he looked peaky, like when they first met him. Everyone was running out of the hall, except for the students who were trapped by the dwarf trolls.  
  
"I DIDN'T THINK DWARF TROLLS WERE SO VICIOUS!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"OBVIOUSLY NOT!" yelled Remus, who looked horrified. Just the dwarf troll with the chubby boy threw the boy against the wall and lifted his club and smacked it into the boy's leg. He screamed.  
  
"IMOBULUS!" boomed Dumbledore. The dwarf trolls rose into the air and were frozen. Sirius sighed with relief. "Head's of the Houses find the students and send them up to their common rooms." The head's nodded.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus ran to the boy. But he was suddenly levitated and on a stretcher. "If you would like to follow your friend up to the Hospital Wing, then follow the stretcher," said Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eye. The other students, harmed by the dwarf troll's, had nothing serious, so they went to their common rooms.  
  
"I think we should follow the stretcher, it is our fault," said James to Sirius and Remus. Sirius nodded. They followed the stretcher to the Hospital Wing. Sirius felt real guilty, they should have thought it through more.  
  
"Damn," whispered Sirius.  
  
When they entered the Hospital Wing with the stretcher in front of them, Madame Pomfrey came rushing over and put the boy on an empty bed. "What's his name?" asked Madame Pomfrey who was doing a few spells and had potions on the bedside table.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "We don't know," whispered James.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at the three boys incuriously. She raised her eyebrows. "Well, I suggest you three should leave your 'friend,' he will come around by tomorrow, Happy Halloween." She ushered the three boys out, and they went back to Gryffindor Tower without another word, and went to sleep.  
  
**__**

**_Next Day_**

"Sirius," James said as he and Remus tried to wake him up. "Sirius, SIRIUS!" screamed James. Sirius sat up, so did the other boy, Frank Longbottom, jumped up too. "Sorry Frank."  
  
Frank went back to bed muttering to him.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We're going to see the boy in the hospital wing, are you coming?" asked James.  
  
Sirius got out of bed, got dressed and the three boys went to the hospital wing. When they arrived, the boy was sitting up in his bed, with Madame Pomfrey hovering over him, waiting for him to drink the potion.  
  
"You here to see Mr. Pettigrew?" asked Madame Pomfrey. Remus nodded. She led them to the boy's bed.  
  
"Hey," said James softly to the boy. They boy looked up, after just drinking the potion. His eyes widened, he looked horrified.  
  
"Hi," said the boy softly.  
  
"We wanted to see how you are, and say sorry." said Sirius, looking quite nervous, because he was shifting in his spot.  
  
"S-sorry for w-what?" stuttered the boy.  
  
"Well, we, er, those were sort of our dwarf trolls, not ours but we, sort of, meant for them to attack, not you in particular, more the Slytherins, but we, er, we're sorry for causing, you in, er, here, because we are –" stuttered James.  
  
"Have you ever said sorry before?" asked Remus looking at his friend bewildered.  
  
"Well, yeah but I never meant it before," said James quietly.  
  
"We're sorry, and we're sorry for this one," said Sirius pointing to James.  
  
James pushed him.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Remus.  
  
"P-Peter P-Pettigrew," nervously said the boy.  
  
"Nice to meet you Peter," James held out his hand, the boy pulled out his chubby hand and it locked with James'. Sirius smiled.  
  
"So, Pete, you don't mind me calling you that do you?" asked Sirius. Peter shook his head. "Great, welcome to our friendship!" Remus looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, you're our new friend!" exclaimed James, Remus nodded. The boy smiled weakly.  
  
"Take it from here Peter," began Remus very seriously. "Persuade them to think plans out before going on with them and don't talk to Sirius when he's eating."  
  
James and Sirius laughed. Remus smiled weakly at Peter. 'Something just doesn't feel right,' thought Remus.

****

**A/N: Ok I got more reviews!!! Yeah I love you! Sorry it took a while to update! I was trying to finnish the other chapter, which i just sucessfully finnished! There are not many chapters in this book, probably about 8 more! I'm currently writing the second year, and I want it to be longer, but so far it's going a little slow. I have many ideas, but I don't know when to put them in, but I think I finally have an idea!**

**The other day anna (my official idea person or also known as the talented aks100) and I were writing scenes for our futur books. I was writing scenes for year 6 and 7. They will be very juicy. That conversation ended up being about 166 pages on microsoft!**

****

**sumrandumperson- I may or may not do this till their deaths, I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know, when I know. Thank you!**

**Heart of The Pheonix- thank you! and I live in Port Hope! lol!**

**Thank you's too: aks100 and Jessie Flower**

****

**Again I'll try and update soon! Thank you!**

**sweetest-sin980**


	5. Voice

****

**Chapter 5: Voice   
**

Sirius, James and Remus' new relationship with Peter was growing. Sirius (finding Peter to be quite fun) didn't know there was another boy in the room except James, Remus, Frank and himself. Remus was still a little hesitant about Peter, but didn't say a word.   
  
James didn't mind at all, they could use Peter as 'the bait' for pranks. But Peter wasn't like that. Though at first this friendship was meaningless and only set because they felt sorry for injuring him, they enjoyed his company. By the first weekend of November the first Quidditch match of the season commenced, this sort of depressed James and Sirius. Both boys wanting to be on the Quidditch team desperately. James' older brother Michael was on the team as the Seeker, this upset James.  
  
Michael, knowing how bad his brother wanted to be on the team, gloated about it none stop. "So James," Michael started on Friday night as he and his team (he was the captain) were about to go practice before the game the next day. "We're going to practice, you know maybe next year you and Sirius can try out, we'll need a new chaser and beater. But that's a whole year. In the meantime we're going to practice for the big game against Ravenclaw tomorrow. You can come and watch if you want?" He smirked at the fury coming across his little brother's face. "I guess not."   
  
This infuriated James quite a bit, and was in a bad mood the morning of the Quidditch match. Pretty soon the whole school was making their way down to the Quidditch pitch for the match. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw was sure to be an exciting match.

**__**

**_The Match  
_**  
**_Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw_**

"Welcome to today's match: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" shouted the commentator Kyle Mitchell a fourth year Gryffindor. "On the Ravenclaw team, we have, Jestone, Lewis, Patil, Willard, Igard, Audrius, and Martin!" The Ravenclaw and Slytherin's cheered loudly, well as the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs booed. "On the Gryffindor team we have, Johnson, Bell, Daniel, Kutcher, Aiken, Hayden and Potter! We all know Gryffindor is going to win! You can move your glaring gaze now Professor." whimpered Kyle.   
  
Madame Hooch, arrived on the pitch, she yelled, "Now I want a nice clean game as usual!" She released the snitch, let out the bludgers, than made to grab the Quaffle and through it into the air.  
  
"And they're off!" yelled Kyle. "Audrius with the Quaffle, racing past Bell, passes it to Lewis, who tries to score against Hayden. . . and he misses! Too bad, Hayden is too good. Kutcher, in possession, passes it to Bell, who . . . ouch! She slammed right into a bludger sent by Willard! The Quaffle is falling and Jestone catches, but wait! – Johnson knocks Jestone off his broom, penalty to Ravenclaw!"  
  
This continued, no one was scoring, time passes and it was one hour into the game when finally someone scored. "Bell passes it to Johnson who passes it to Kutcher and SCORES! Finally, ten points to Gryffindor! And, the Seeker's see the snitch, Potter in the lead with Martin close on his tail."  
  
Michael and Megan Martin raced for the snitch. Everyone's eyes intently on the two seekers, Michael and Megan were suddenly going straight and not moving, that's when the two crashed right into a box. Many gasped horrors were heard around the stadium, as neither of the two seekers emerged from the box structure. (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm referring to those big tall things . . . I can't place a name at the moment, where the teachers and guests sit, like where in the second film, where Lucious Malfoy sat, there.)   
  
At this, everyone started standing up to catch a glimpse of either player. Madame Hooch flew over to look into the hole in the box. She blew her whistle two times indicating the game was over.   
  
"Did someone catch the snitch?" asked Kyle. He was standing up now, as Professor McGonagall, looking for the players. Madame Hooch went into the hole; pretty soon, both teams were at the hole, trying to look in.  
  
Britney was standing up trying to look in. "I hope Michael is alright," she said worriedly, but she wasn't the only one, wondering about Michael. His brother a few seats down was starting to worry. The crowd, didn't seem to want to leave the stadium, the students were waiting for an answer to their questions.   
  
Just then, Madame Hooch emerged from the hole and through the two Quidditch teams, who were eager to look in to the destroyed box. Madame Hooch, flew to Professor Dumbledore, and whispered in his ear. He nodded and moved over to Kyle. He took then took out his wand and pointed it to his throat, and then his voice was heard all over the stadium.  
  
"Prefects, and Heads, please take your houses, and make sure NO ONE is left behind, back to the school. Quickly and quietly, please. Thank you."  
  
Pretty soon, the whole school was ushered out of the stadium.  
  
**__**

**_With the Teachers  
_**

"What happened?" asked Professor McGonagall who was at the foot of the box.  
  
"Megan Martin is dead," said Madame Hooch. "Michael Potter is in a coma." Two stretchers were coming down.   
  
The teachers gasped. "How did she die?" asked Professor Flitwick uneasily.  
  
"It looks to me that she was shot with Avada Kedavara, but it seems that I was aimed for Mr. Potter, not Ms. Martin."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked close to tears, while looking down at the stretcher with a blanket over the body, meaning containing Megan. She slowly lifted the blanket to reveal a shocked face. The face of the once cheerful sixteen year old had a horrified face on it. The teachers all sunk their heads low.  
  
"Albus," said Professor McGonagall fearfully. "Why would anyone want to go after a fifteen year old boy?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked down at Michael, who was laying in a coma, with the snitch in his hands. "I have many thoughts," he said gravely. "I may propose his parents? His father and mother are very important Auror's. Someone must want to harm the Potter's. But as to whom, I do not know . . ."   
  
"Professor Minden," Dumbledore directed it at the Potions teacher. "Get these two, to the hospital wing. Minerva, inform Ms. Martin's parents of the incident." Dumbledore said very gravely as his eyes no longer contained the twinkle.

**__**

**_Gryffindor Common Room  
_**

"Do you think it's serious?" asked Lily. Britney shrugged. "Do people die in Quidditch?"  
  
"No one's died in years, I doubt it, they might have been severely injured for them to have asked us to leave, wouldn't it?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well, if I know my brother, he is probably fine," said James confidently but you could hear a slight bit of fear in his voice. He smiled.   
  
"Is he?" asked Haylie (Britney's sister), she just arrived to where the children were sitting.  
  
"What do you mean?" croaked Britney.  
  
"Well, Princess," began Haylie. 'Many people have a lot of nicknames for Britney,' thought Lily. "That was quite a rough crash, that might even put someone into a coma," Haylie frowned. "I hope they're both alright. That sort of impact, at that sort of speed is intense." Britney looked really worried now and moved closer to Lily. Lily herself was feeling worried.  
  
"They couldn't have died though right?" asked Sirius with a fearful voice.   
  
Haylie looked at Sirius and smiled slightly, then shrugged. "Dunno," she sighed. "Don't worry though, I know Michael and you know Michael," she directed that at James, Sirius and Britney. "He's strong, I'm sure he'll be fine." She got up and left to go to her friends.  
  
As soon as Haylie left, Professor McGonagall entered the common room everyone's head lifted and looked intently at Professor McGonagall. She smiled very weakly, hurt in her eyes. "Gryffindor won," she said sadly. The common room cheered. Everyone forgot about Michael and Megan's health and started celebrating. Everyone except, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Britney, Tess, Daisy, Alice and Haylie, they kept their eyes on Professor McGonagall. "Potter," she whispered. "Come with me."  
  
James got up slowly and followed Professor McGonagall out, fear rising in the pit of his stomach. 'Why does Professor McGonagall need me? Michael is fine; he's fine, just like Haylie said.' James kept repeating this in his head, but it wasn't very convincing to his stomach.   
  
When they entered the hospital wing, there were two beds occupied. One with the curtains shut and then another, which occupied James' brother. His eyes were closed and he was pale . . .  
  
"Is he . . .?" whimpered James, but didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"Dead? Of course not, he's in a coma and whether he will wake up or not, is entirely up to him," said Professor McGonagall sadly. She looked a the fifteen year old boy and sighed. "But Ms. Martin no longer lives."  
  
James looked up then at the bed wit the closed curtains. "I'm sorry," he said softly.   
  
Professor McGonagall looked down at the eleven year old boys, "Not your fault, you parents will be here by this evening to take your brother to St. Mungo's."   
  
James hated to admit it, but if someone had to die, he was glad it was Megan. He hated himself for thinking this though. James couldn't get rid of that voice. 'Better her than Michael,' James slapped his forehead trying to get the voice out. Professor McGonagall didn't notice.   
  
"Now Mr. Potter, if I'm not mistaken, you have a Transfiguration assignment due on Monday." She smiled slightly. "Get going."

**A/N: THANK YOU!!! hehe thanks for the reviews, i love you guys! hehe. I'm here to warn you that I'm going away for 10 days on Friday, so I won't be here. So I'm going to try and update alot before I leave!**

**Jessie Flower- about the Remus and Anna thing...Anna's features your name, lol..ok? haha. Don't worry there will be juicy stuff. Especially Chapter 9, thats my favourite. **

**Heart of The Pheonix- I forgot I broke Peter's leg, I can see that's not bothering you. Mouldie-Voldie...haha that's funny. I didn't know silver killed werewolves, haha I'm a little slow. Maybe that's what will happen, Peter will kill Remus leaving Harry even more miserable. Maybe J.K Rowling likes killing streaks like anna (aks100) lol im just kidding. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you. Oh yeah and aks100 says hello...for some reason i don't know the answer too. **

**aks100- damn that was a long review. you made me multitask:( any more sugar highs? **

**Thank you for the reviews! R/R!**


	6. Ramble On

**Chapter 6: Ramble On**

Weeks passed, and Michael still hadn't woken. James was glad he was 'alive' but he still wasn't around. Sure, Gryffindor won, and when James came back to the common room that night, everyone was celebrating. No one seemed to even care about the two seekers who never emerged from the box. So, as soon as he entered the common room he went straight to his room and fell asleep.

James' friends didn't know about Michael's where beings until James got post from his mother, one week before Christmas Break.

_Dear James,_

_Michael woke last night, he still very weak though. When you come for break, you can see him. He will return to school after break. He has to stay up so he doesn't fall back asleep, that is annoying him quite a bit, since he is extremely tired. _

_Keep out of trouble,_

_Mom_

James was relieved. He showed the letter to Sirius, and he left to get his bag and get ready for class.

"So he was in a coma?" asked Sirius, who caught up to him on the Monday morning, during History of Magic.

"Yeah," said James.

"That's good, sleep?" asked Sirius.

James grinned and went into a dreamless sleep.

**__**

**__**

**_Friday_**

**_Going Home_**

****

Lily was packing the last of her stuff for the train ride home. She was happy to go home, and to finally see her parents again. She missed them, but barely had time to think about missing the, because of all that she'd learnt at Hogwarts.

But then a thought hit her, as she was climbing down the stairs of the girl's dormitory, Petunia. Petunia had ignored her last summer. She didn't want Petunia to feel scared, because she was a witch.

"I'll settle it when I get home," Lily said to herself.

"Talking to yourself now are we?" asked Sirius.

Lily turned to see Sirius stretched out on the couch in the common room. "Aren't you going home?" asked Lily.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm defiantly not going home, its hell."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why is it hell?"

"Your family is probably perfect, right? Accepts you for who you are, loves you?" asked Sirius.

Lily was a little taken aback by this question, she nodded.

"Well, my family doesn't," he said this like it didn't faze him the slightest. "When I was eight, and my dad took me to work to speak to one of the auror's, James' father, he didn't expect me to find a friend."

"Well it's just a friend – "Lily began.

"No, you see James' family isn't what my family calls 'pure', sure they have pure-blood for generations and generations, but they like muggles, people like you."

"I don't understand," said Lily frowning.

"My family, and many other pure-blooded family's, believe that the magical world, should only be kept between pure-bloods, I didn't agree with that, and neither does James' family.

"There are many other families like James' who believe that, more than my family's beliefs. There have been some of my family members who have left because they don't agree. For instance, my cousin Andromeda got married to a muggle born last summer, like your self. She is now nowhere to be seen on our family tree. She's my favorite cousin of course." Sirius smiled. "If I go back home, my parents will nag me, not only for not believing for what they believe, but for being a Gryffindor. My family has been Slytherin for so long, like my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa. Andromeda was a Gryffindor, and I support her 100%, there's only a matter of time before I leave."

Lily was quiet. Sirius, a boy she barely knew told her his dilemma, Lily smiled weakly not knowing what to say.

"James' family has always invited me over, which infuriates my parents. But they let me go. James' parents know I'm nothing like my parents." Sirius frowned. "That's why I'm staying here, besides, I'm not alone, and Pete is here!" Lily smiled.

"Well, bye then, Sirius, see you after break." said Lily, with a weak smile.

"Bye Lily," said Sirius.

**__**

**__**

**_On the Train_**

**__**

Lily, Britney, Tess, Daisy and Alice were all in a compartment.

"So, who's going to the Potter Ball?" asked Tess.

"Me," chorused Daisy and Alice at the same time. Lily looked up.

"Potter Ball?" asked Lily

"Oh, it's nothing special . . ." began Britney boringly.

"Nothing special?" repeated Tess. "I'm finally invited, my parents have been going for years, it's suppose to be exquisite!" said Tess dreamily.

"'It's suppose to be exquisite,'" repeated Britney in Tess' dreamy voice, making Lily and Alice laugh.

Tess glared at Britney. "Well, show's who's talking, you're not even invited!" Tess sniggered.

"Not invited? I've been invited for 11 years! It's boring as hell!" exclaimed Britney, not looking up from her book.

"My brother said it was nothing, good food though," said Alice smiling.

"Oh yes, the food is good," said none other than James Potter who had entered the compartment with Remus behind him. "But I have to admit, it is quite boring, and that is why Sirius and I have been pulling pranks for the past few years, and all the other boring parties my parents throw."

"Very boring indeed," said Britney.

"I thought no children were allowed who are not in school," said Daisy looking confused.

Britney answered not looking up from her picture book, "Well, Sirius' father brought Sirius anyway, just to infuriate our fathers. Though our parents like Sirius, and after the first time, it wasn't a problem. But, I, James, Michael, and Haylie grew up into it. Our mother's organize it for the Ministry so, we're just there."

"Yeah," said James. "This is the first year without Sirius," he put his head down like he was grieving but his head shot up soon. "Though, I have Remus here!"

Lily couldn't help but feel left out.

Britney seemed to have noticed this so she immediately took action to cheer her best friend up. "Lily, I'll ask my mom if you can come, she won't mind I believe, as long as you're not doing anything on Christmas Eve?" Lily shook her head. "Great! Now all my friends will be there!"

James and Remus stayed with the girls till the end of the train ride when it was time to depart.

Lily hopped off the train, with her stuff on a trolley. Her parents told her they'd meet her at the front desk in the entrance of Kings Cross.

"Bye Lily! I'll ask my mom about you coming to the party on Christmas Eve. It shouldn't be a problem!" Britney and Lily hugged each other, Lily watched Britney skip over to, whom she guessed was her parents, a woman and man about thirty-three were standing with Haylie, as Britney walked to them. Mrs. Turner had long blond hair like her daughters, with blue eyes like Haylie, she looked extremely beautiful. Mr. Turner had short brown hair that was quite handsome. Lily thought they could have been famous celebrities from Hollywood. Lily quickly got back her senses and went out of platform nine and three quarters.

She found her parents right where they said they'd be.

"Lils!" exclaimed Lily's father, with open arms for his eleven year old daughter. Lily ran to his open arms and was engrossed into a hug.

"Daddy, Hogwarts is the best! There are ghosts, there's moving portraits, there's moving staircases, talking portraits and so much more! I have a lot to tell you!"

"And we'll hear every second of it," said Mr. Evans happily as Mrs. Evans grabbed Lily into a hug. Lily saw her sister, Petunia, standing against the wall looking very miserable.

"Hey Petunia," Lily said as she moved in to hug her sister. Petunia moved away and muttered something about going to the car. Lily suddenly became very disappointed.

"Don't mind her sweetie," said Mrs. Evans, as she took her daughters hand. Lily couldn't help feeling guilty, 'but guilty for what?' Lily thought furiously to herself. 'If Petunia has a problem with me, then I don't care, she's just jealous.'

_Jealousy . . ._

****

**__**

**_James_**

**__**

"James, I'm over here!" James turned to see his mother waving at them. James smiled and ran to his mother.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" asked James looking around for a sign of his father.

"Where's your father? Is that it? Don't you want to tell me how your first term was? How exciting Hogwarts is, how magical it is, but instead you ask for your father?" asked Mrs. Potter looking highly amused with raised eyebrows.

James smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, er, it was great! Loved it, can't wait till we start again on January 3rd, now, where's dad?" James said quickly looking for his dad again.

Mrs. Potter chuckled. "You father is at work, only one of us could take time off to pick you up. So, your father suggested me, but I can see you would have preferred your father," Mrs. Potter said with a smile.

"No mom, I, just wanted to talk to him, but," James looked around and hugged his mother, who gladly hugged him back. "There we go, now, I have to get you home quickly, Veronica is there and I have to get back to work."

James frowned and followed his mom off the platform, and out to the wintery grounds of Muggle London. Right out front, was one of the ministry cars, which was a dark green. James hopped in with his mother closely behind and the driver drove them to the Leaky Cauldron, since it was only twenty minutes away from King's Cross station.

James and his mother left the ministry car and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was its usual loud, smoky and flushed with Christmas spirit, James and his mother went over to the lit fireplace at the other side of the room. Mrs. Potter handed her son some floo powder and James stepped into the fireplace, threw down the floo powder and said loudly and clearly, "Potter Mansion!" James closed his eyes and was being sucked into the flames and the noise was pounding at his head when he finally landed on his butt on his living room carpet. James' mother arrived moments later on her feet gracefully. She got out her wand, muttered a spell and the soot on James and his mother cleaned itself away.

"Veronica?" Mrs. Potter yelled out, and a young woman came from the entrance hall of the house and into the living room, she smiled at James.

"Why, hello there James, did you absolutely love Hogwarts?" asked Veronica the nanny, now Michael was fifteen and James was eleven, they didn't really need a nanny anymore now that James started school again, but she was still there when needed. And since Michael got into the coma, and James' parents had to work, Veronica was there. She had been there since Michael was two, that was thirteen years.

"Loved it!" James exclaimed and hugged Veronica, who smiled.

"Veronica, I have to get back to work, you don't mind making James dinner? I have to go," she kissed James on the top of his head, "love you." She said, then quickly disapparated.

**__**

**__**

**_Britney_**

**__**

"Finally we're home," said Haylie as she entered the mansion with Britney, and her parents close behind.

"Yeah," Britney ran up the large stairs (in the foyer) and raced to her room. She opened the two doors, and went into her room. It was very large, pink walls, and her bed was huge with four posters, with many pillows all around. She dropped her bags off and plopped on her freshly made, sweet smelling bed. Then Britney sat up quickly.

She raced out of her room and leaned over the railing outside her room, which took you down a large staircase going down, (A/N: not curved like the Potter mansion.) "Mom!" she yelled. 'This house is too big, now where would mom be? The east wing or west wing?' Britney let out a frustrated sigh. She slowly made her way down the stairs, and started her search for her mom.

She checked the dining room, wasn't – oh wait! She was there. "Mom!" said Britney relieved.

"Yes!" said her mother in the same tone of exasperation.

Britney glared. "Can I invite a friend to the Christmas Eve ball?" asked Britney sweetly.

"Well, she should already be invited, shouldn't she?" asked her mother not looking up from her magazine.

"No . . . she's a muggle born and she's my best friend!" Britney exclaimed and got on her knees and pulled at the bottom of her mother's robes. "Pu-lease! Pretty please mommy!" she did the puppy dog look, and people often said she did the best one ever, not many people could resist the sweet and innocence of this small girl.

"I don't see why you're begging," said her mother looking at the small girl. "Yes, she can come, what's her name?"

"Lily Evans," said Britney proudly.

"Yes alright, pretty name. Go on, send your letter," said her mother smiling at Britney.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" yelled Britney, and she threw her arms around her mother and kissed her on the cheek, and was out of the room in a flash.

She raced into her room, grabbed some parchment and a quill and started to write:

_Lily,_

_I asked my mother about the ball thingy and she said yes! So, uh, we'll come to pick you up on Christmas Eve morning! Can't wait! It'll be more fun this year with you and Alice and the others._

_Oh well, I guess you have to ask your parents, but we'll come anyway!_

_See you soon,_

_Britney (the great)_

"AHA!" she folded the letter and put it into an envelope. "Now I need an owl!" She leapt up and ran down the stairs to her father's office.

"Daddy," she did the puppy dog face, her father _never _let anyone use his owl, so she had to suck up all she could. Her dad was working on some paper work when Britney entered.

"Yes, pumpkin?" asked Mr. Turner sweetly.

"Can I, maybe, perhaps, use, I mean borrow your cute owl?" she smiled.

"Can I, maybe, perhaps, ask, you to leave and no you can't use my owl," said her father smiling the same way Britney did, she frowned.

"Oh please, daddy, I have to send this to my friend, it's an invitations, please?" Britney said this all too quickly.

"Then perhaps Haylie, can take you to get an owl tomorrow?" inquired her father.

"No it needs to go now!" she pouted.

"No! Final answer, sorry Brit," said her father. "Now can you please leave?"

Britney sighed and stomped out of the office, stomped up the stairs and slammed her door. She ran to her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

****

****

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went to camp. My leg is swollen from mosquito bites. It was hell. I was trying to finnish Chapter 5 in year 2. I finally finnished it! Yeah!**

**I'm really glad to be back, my computer seems really weird, I'm really surprised I even remembered to update. Well, I'll update again tomorrow, I promise! Thank you!**


	7. Nothing New

Chapter 7: Nothing New

"Wake up!" Britney sat up straight. She seemed to have been tucked into her bed with the covers tightly around her. She looked to find her sister looking at her smiling.

"Dad said you needed to go to Diagon Alley? Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs." Haylie left the room. Britney rubbed her eyes and yawned and rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a _thud. _

"Ow . . ." muttered Britney. She didn't know she was at the edge of the bed. She frowned and got dressed. When she got to the kitchen her sister was already sitting stuffing pancakes in her mouth.

"Hurry up and eat sweetie, Haylie is going to take you to Diagon Alley to get you an owl, your father said you needed one. The one thing about Mr. Turner, he **_always _**kept to his word. Sometimes it was annoying, like in this instance. 'I hate owls,' Marissa thought grumpily. After she finished eating her pancakes, Britney and Haylie flooed to Diagon Alley.

When Britney landed in the Leaky Cauldron, she groaned. She didn't want an owl. She just wanted to send _one _letter to _one _friend this _one _time. She sighed as her sister grabbed her arm and dragged her down Diagon Alley. 'Why is she so enthusiastic about his – oh . . .' she was meeting up with her boyfriend. This wonderful guy she talked about during dinner that night.

'A Ravenclaw, nothing special, what's so good about him?' thought Britney, he had light brown hair and had grey eyes, he wasn't very good looking, and he was okay. "Princess," 'oh god I hate it when she calls me that,' angrily thought Britney. "This is Guy Daniels." She was smiling. 'Only because she's my sister, I will act rudely, because I love her.'

"So Guy, if you were a girl, do you think your mom still would have called you Guy?" Britney asked innocently. As she expected, Haylie glared, actually it was quite frightening. He looked at her slightly taken aback.

"I don't suppose so -,"

"So your mom would have called you Girl, or Gal?" Britney said with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I'm sorry Guy, my sister doesn't know when to shut her mouth," said Haylie stepping in front of her sister, and blocking her from Guy's view. "My sister was just leaving," she dropped some galleons into Britney's hand and pushed her away.

Britney started wandering through Diagon Alley, and deliberately skipped passed Eyelops Owl Emporium, and went straight to the ice cream parlor. Yes, it was snowing, and yes there was no one in the ice cream parlor, but Britney felt like ice cream . . . so why not? Her mother probably would have forbid it but, her sister wasn't watching her so, she would get in more trouble.

When she came out of the ice cream parlor, she slowly made her way to Eyelops Owl Emporium, she was dreading buying this owl. She would have to clean after it, and she probably would only use it this one time. She entered the shop, it smelled of manure. Britney scrunched her nose of the smell.

"Hello my dear, how may I help you?" asked the lady at the desk at the other side of the shop, it was hard to hear her with owls hooting madly, rats squeaking and cats running around everywhere, distracting her.

"I need an owl," she whispered.

She was quite surprised the lady heard her when she said, "Right this way my dear." She led Britney to an area where there was a large amount of owls. 'Too many owls,' whined Britney in her head. "Choose any owl you want."

Britney smiled sarcastically but the lady didn't seem to notice, she left to the counter. Britney looked around at the owls, 'choose one, which one?' She closed her eyes, held out her index finger and spun around; when she stopped she opened her eyes and was pointing to a beige medium sized owl, which was blinking at her.

"Er, excuse me ma'am?" shouted Britney over the loud hooting and such. "I choose my owl," the lady bustled over to where Britney stood, looking blankly at the owl. She changed her face to a disgusted one.

"Is there a problem dear?" The lady questioned from the look on Britney's face.

"No, uh, what else do I need for it?"

The lady handed Britney all the things she needed for the owl and Britney set out the door with bags of food and such, with the owl in the cage. She held the owl out at arms length looking at it like it might explode any second.

The owl stared at Britney curiously. 'It's kind of cute . . . I guess?' "What are you looking at?" asked Britney to the owl harshly. It blinked. Britney sighed, as her feet crunched through the snow as she went out on a search for her sister and that Guy.

First thing coming to her mind was, the Leaky Cauldron. Sure enough, her sister was sitting with her Guy giggling at something, that weirdo ugly Ravenclaw Guy.

"Ok, got the owl, now let's _go_," she insisted.

"Princess," an angry Haylie said. "Here's some more money and get a Butterbeer, then sit in the corner over there, like a good little girl."

"Oh really?" asked Britney, getting angry that her sister was neglecting her. "I'll just have to tell daddy that I had to get the owl by myself, and my sister ignored me completely for her boyfriend Boy."

"It's, er, Guy . . ." he whispered, as the two sisters glared at each other.

"Fine," Haylie turned to Guy and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed the bags from Britney's hands, grabbed Britney with her other hand and dragged her to the fireplace.

She handed Britney some floo powder, and before she knew it she was back at her house.

"Ah, much better," Britney turned to her sister who just arrived, stood on her tiptoes and patted her lightly on her head. "Good girl."

Haylie glared more than anyone could ever think possible. She dropped the bags on the floor, and stomped up to her room. Britney smiled. Then a house-elf hurried over to the dropped bags.

"What do I do's, with these bags, miss?" squeaked the house-elf.

"My room," said Britney lazily, she quickly pulled out her letter tied it to the owls leg (which took a while since she didn't know how), and sent it off to Lily. 'Yeah! All that work for just _one_, I repeat, _one_, letter.

The Next Day

Lily

5 Days till the Christmas Eve Ball

Lily's Room

Lily lay on her bed. She was thinking . . . about Hogwarts mostly, it was so cool! She loved it; she had the nicest friends ever. The only problem was, her sister. This was the reason she was in her room. Lily felt tears stinging her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Earlier that Morning_

__

__

"So there are actually ghosts flying around the school?" asked Lily's father, Mr. Evans, interested.

Lily nodded her head furiously, smiling hugely. "Yeah, and there's this one called Peeves, who terrorizes the students, it's really annoying at times, but really amazing." Lily said this so fast, during breakfast, the second day of winter break.

"Interesting, and you have a giant as a teacher?" asked the father apprehensively.

"No he's not a teacher, or I don't even think he's a giant. He's the keeper of keys and ground at Hogwarts, he's really nice. He's really tall, but I read in a book that giants are like 18-feet tall and extinct." said Lily quickly.

"Really, eighteen feet?" asked her father with every bit of his interest at Lily, as her mother too sat their letting every word sink in. Lily nodded.

"And our Headmaster is the greatest wizard of all time! He's like over one hundred years-,"

"Would you shut up!?" screeched the neglected thirteen year old. Everyone was silent and was staring at Petunia.

"All you've been doing for the past two days is talking about your freakish school. And I've come to the conclusion, that you're just a freak! You're not normal Lily! This family sucks! We're not normal, you're not normal!" she screeched pointing at Lily. Lily felt her eyes stinging.

"Petunia!" said Mrs. Evans horrified. Petunia turned around, her face read with fury, and stomped loudly to her room and slammed the door. Lily felt tears coming up, and ran to her room.

_End of the Horrific Flashback_

__

__

"I hate her," Lily muttered to herself. Oh, but just then, there was a tapping on her window. Lily jumped of the sudden surprise. She walked over to the window, and saw a beige colored owl outside her window. She opened her window and the owl came in, and dropped a letter, then swooped around the room and landed on the end of her bed.

Lily grabbed the letter and read it. An immediate smile played her lips, as she rushed down the stairs, to her mother who was doing the dishes. Mrs. Evans seemed to still be a little shaken over this morning's display.

"Mom, can I go to my friend's house on Christmas Eve? There's this ball, and all my friends at school will be there. Can I?" Lily said quickly. Her mother turned to look at her young excited daughter. Lily handed her the letter.

"I don't see why not?" her mother smiled at Lily. Lily ran up the stairs, replied to the letter and sent it off with the owl.

Christmas Eve Morning

Lily was so excited, she had her best dress that was baby blue and she had a blue ribbon ready to be put in her hair for tonight. She had it in her bag. Marissa should be here any minute.

There was a knock on the door. Lily raced to the door; she straightened her hair and opened the door.

There, standing at the door, was Britney in jeans and a red jacket with knitted black gloves, a scarf and a hat. Her father on the other hand, seemed to be a little lost dressing like muggles. Since everyone at school, now wore muggle clothes during weekends and stuff, they were used to it. But it looked like her Britney helped her father with the clothes layout.

"Lillian!" Britney grabbed Lily by the hand and pulled her out on the doorstep. "Let's go!"

Lily laughed. "I have to say 'bye' to my parents, and I have to get my shoes on." Lily ran back into the house said good bye to her parents, slipped her boots on, grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Right out front of her house was a green car, with a driver in the front.

"Ministry car!" smiled Britney. The driver walked out and opened the door for them, and they entered.

The inside was pretty big compared to what you would think on the outside.

The ride was about an hour long, but Britney and Lily found a way to preoccupy themselves. When they arrived at about 11:00 am, and entered the door, Mrs. Turner was at the door, waiting.

"Hello, Lily nice to meet you!" she said shaking Lily's hand, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Turner," Lily replied smiling.

"Please don't call me that, Mrs. Turner is my mother-in-law, call me Jen, and call my husband Brad." she said smiling. "I've heard so much about you, Brit has been talking about you all week. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, my husband or a house-elf." She and her husband walked off to a room.

"They're nice," said Lily.

"Yeah . . . no . . . oh I mean . . . come on my room!" Britney grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her up to her room. "So what you wearing tonight?" asked Britney, sitting on her gigantic bed, in her gigantic room, in her gigantic house.

It just hit Lily on how big everything was here. "This place is huge."

"Yeah huh, now let's see!"

Lily pulled out her blued ensemble, she was smiling hugely. Britney raised her eyebrows, than sighed.

"Lily, this party isn't that type of wear, its dress robes," Britney said looking at the cute blue dress, frowning.

"But I don't have any dress robes and I -," Lily started.

"Oh don't worry, I have tons!" Britney ran to a door, opened it and went in. Lily followed through the door, to find a huge walk-in closet. One side had wizarding robes and such, and the other had muggle clothes.

"Here," muttered Britney, under a pile of robes, she dropped them on her bed. "Choose one!"


	8. The Kids Are Alright

**Chapter 8: The Kids Are Alirght**

At 7 o'clock Lily and the Turner's arrived at James' house. Lily chose a navy blue robe, while Britney was wearing a baby blue robe. Britney smiled at Lily, and pulled her away from her parents.

James' house was huge as well, Britney pulled Lily up the right side stairs, ('Ooh a run way,' thought Lily) to a door, which led to a long wide hallway, and she opened the door at the end of the hall.

Inside was an upside down James, with Remus holding his ankles, and James' face was all red, and he was counting backwards from 100 obviously. They didn't seem to notice the two girls that had entered.

"Seventy-one, seventy . . . er . . . what's after that Remus?" Remus was laughing, when he turned his head to the door, and dropped James.

"OW! What was that for?!" exclaimed James, rubbing his head. He turned to the door, and the sight of Lily scared him. 'Oh god, I'm so stupid.' He thought. He quickly stood up.

"You having fun?" asked Britney, smiling slightly.

"You have brought Evans?" asked James, 'Evans? Where the hell did that come from?' angrily thought James.

"No, I brought Lily, not Evans," explained Britney, briskly, she moved over to James' bed and sat down on it.

Lily stayed at the door, unsure where to go.

"Come in Evans," said James waving a hand in. 'Damn it, there I go again. Lily, Lily, Lily . . .'

Lily eyed him and went to sit next to Britney. James' room was big and messy. Clothes and toys were all over the ground. Just then footsteps down the hall could be heard, just then the door opened.

Mrs. Potter entered, in dark purple robes. "James!" she sighed, and with a flick o her wand James' room cleaned itself. "Keep this room tidy! Alice Peterson, Tess Horta and Daisy Yuen are here! I heard they're from your year?" James nodded slowly, and then three girls came in as Mrs. Potter left. Alice was wearing pale yellow robes, Tess had pink robes and Daisy had a green.

James' brow furrowed, he didn't seem to like the idea of having five girls in his room. Remus stood there looking at the girls; they seemed so out of place.

"I can't believe I'm finally here!" squealed Tess. Britney rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Sleep?" asked James. Remus smiled.

"Sleep, why would you waste this magical time on sleep?" asked Tess, her dreamy expression drifting away.

"Sleep is good!" said James, yawning. "Now, if you please, get off my bed!" He looked at the five girls sitting on his bed.

"Where's Michael?" asked Britney.

James looked around. "He's in his room, but he'll be down later." James said apprehensively.

Britney shot up, and went out James' door, James quickly followed, as did everyone else. "Britney now isn't the best time to go . . ." he started.

"Why not?" Britney asked over her shoulder, as she opened the two doors, to the entry hall, so she could walk across, when loud bangs sounded the whole house.

Fireworks were coming out of all the rooms, people screaming and coming out into the entry hall. James put his hand to his forehead. Britney stared at the scene below her. Remus ushered the girls back to James' room. James grabbed Britney's arm and pulled her to his room, when the entry hall started going off with firecrackers.

When they were safe in James' room, stomping could be heard, down the hall. James and Remus hid under James' bed. The door was pushed open and slammed into the wall, James' father.

"JAMES!" bellowed Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, pushed past the girls (not roughly of course he just sort of ushered them to the other side of the room, away from blocking the bed.) and put his hand under the bed. He grabbed James by the collar, and pulled him from underneath the bed.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Mr. Potter screamed at James.

"Never again, sir?" he asked his father nervously. He never saw his father this angry before. 'Bad idea James, note: kill Sirius for this idea,' thought James furiously.

"This," started Mr. Potter low and dangerous so only James and Remus could here. "Is the last time you _ever _come to the Christmas Eve ball at _my house _until you grow up!" Just then Mr. Turner came into the room laughing. Mr. Potter glared at him, so Mr. Turner shut up. Mrs. Potter came in with her hair all messed up, looking disgruntled and furious.

"James! Honestly would you stop these childish games!" said a very exasperated Mrs. Potter. James smiled weakly.

"Sorry, mum."

"That's just it James, you're_ always_ sorry. So that's it, James, that's it." Mr. Potter said weakly and tired to his son, and he walked off with Mrs. Potter.

"Well girls," said Mr. Turner to Britney and Lily. "I think we should go there's not much point staying here anymore." He nodded curtly to the other girls, and smiled weakly to James and Remus. He led the two girls out.

James let out a frustrating sigh. Then a limping Michael came into James' room. "Girls I think you should go to your families," he said to the remaining silent three girls. They nodded and left the room. James and Remus quickly got up to help a very weak Michael to James' bed.

"James, downstairs was some show." Michael smiled. James smiled weakly; Remus was all pale and shocked. "Don't worry Remus; you'll be invited over again. I cannot believe you did that though. It was hilarious, all those people's faces . . . very funny."

"Dad's furious at me, so is mum. I'm not allowed to come to this one till I grow up, so that means never." Michael sighed.

"You're not going to miss much anyway." Michael said. "Do you mind taking me back to my room? I'm really tired now, to much excitement." James and Remus helped Michael back to his room. On their way back to the hall that led to James' room a woman called up.

"Remus, time to go!" Remus stopped and turned to James.

"Bye!" said Remus quickly and he ran down the stairs to his mother, who seemed much disheveled.

James sighed, and went to his room, to write an angry letter to Sirius. 'It's not that I'm not allowed to go to the party anymore,' thought James. 'It's the looks on my parents face. Sure I've done this before at many parties, but this was the last straw. Grow up? Oh well . . .'

**_Christmas Morning_**

**_Hogwarts_**

**_1st Year Boy's dormitory_**

"Hey look James got me candy, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, Bertie Botts's . . . and there's another letter from him." Sirius said quickly, he turned to Peter. Sirius and Peter were finishing up opening their presents. Sirius left James' last. "It must be about last night, how it went!"

Sirius opened the letter and read out loud:

_Sirius,_

_You're a genius! The fireworks went great! _(Sirius smiled)

_Next time I want my parents to scream at me and say I'm never invited to their Christmas Eve party again, I'll ask you for help! _(Sirius frowned)

_Thanks for helping me lose my parents trust!_

_Your untrustworthy friend_

_James _

"That had a lot of sarcasm in it, didn't it?" asked Sirius turning to Peter.

"Yeah, or maybe he was joking?" said Peter nervously.

"I doubt that Pete," Sirius folded up the letter and put it to the side. "Well . . . let's eat candy!"

**_Back to School_**

**_January 4th_**

James was furious at Sirius still. His parents avoided eye-contact with him for the rest of the holidays. When James asked if he could go to Remus' house his dad said, "I don't think I can trust you to go over there without making a mess of things James." That got James angry. If he was already an embarrassment, then he was going to be even more of an embarrassment!

The whole journey to Hogwarts was pretty silent between Remus and James. James was thinking . . . his parents didn't trust him, Sirius was stupid, and he had to grow up, Sirius was stupid, and NEVER, repeat, NEVER, let Sirius plan by himself.

But, was James going to grow up? No, he was going to do the opposite. Just to get his parents madder.

The train stopped, to signal that they were back at Hogwarts. James and Remus headed off the train.

When the two boys arrived in the Entrance Hall, there standing at the foot of the stairs was Peter and Sirius.

"Welcome Back!" yelled Sirius, having every head turn to him with strange looks.

"Yeah," grunted James.

"So I guess that letter _was _full of sarcasm," suggested Sirius. "Your parents really freak?"

"Yeah, they said I have to grow up, and I'm no longer invited to the Christmas Eve Ball until I do grow up. They seemed very intent on making that clear, so I'll do the opposite," said James as if it didn't faze him.

"You're going to do the opposite?" said a very shocked Remus.

"Yeah," said James quietly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Alright -,"

"Oh yeah and Sirius, you're never planning a prank alone again."

**A/N: Ok . . . my last chapter was sort of a mistake . . . the chapter was correct but i missed a few things. sigh I've been trying to finnish off this chapter for soo long today. I finally finnished it. Yesterday I actually wrote two chapters. I was on a roll, till today. I'm happy at the moment with the second year. I'm almost done year 1, just 4 to 3 more chapters. Year 2, will definatly be longer. I was sort of rushing year 1, I was board with it. I'll try to update tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S: Update Anna! I AM ALIVE! haha...iew those pics were gross...**


	9. The Acid Queen

**Chapter 9: The Acid Queen**

As the New Year was starting, the homework load was increasing. Figures . . . well anyways, February was fast approaching! Meaning, not only Valentine's Day in the month of February, but also Sirius' birthday.

"There's going to be a party!" said Sirius on late January.

"For what?" asked Peter.

"My birthday," said Sirius exasperated.

"What are you going to do? Have food for every year, and they don't even no what they're celebrating. It's just free food!" asked James as he was looking through a Quidditch book.

"Yeah, that sounds sort of desperate," started Sirius. "Hey, where do you suppose the kitchens are?"

James stopped, and smiled. "Let's find out!" James got up quickly.

"It's ten o'clock at night!" squealed Peter. "We'll get caught for sure!"

"No we won't," said James. He pulled out a cloak from his trunk. "An Invisibility Cloak!" he had a huge smile as he held up the cloak.

"Whoa, where'd you get it?" asked Sirius, his full attention on the cloak.

"My dad gave it to me at the beginning of the year, I thought now would be a good time to use it!" exclaimed James.

"Yeah! Wait, have any of you seen Remus? I haven't seen him all day . . ." said Sirius looking around the room.

"I saw him leave this morning, it was really early thought. He said that he was going to visit his mother, she was ill or something," said Peter thoughtfully.

"Hmm . . . I wonder if she's ok. We'll ask him when we see him next," said James. "Now," he smiled mischievously. "Let's go."

**_Downstairs_**

"I don't get it!" exclaimed Daisy looking down at her potions essay. "Can I copy yours Lily?" asked Daisy smiling innocently.

"No, you have to do it yourself, sorry."

Daisy pouted. "Hey Brit, did you do yours?" asked Daisy hopefully.

Britney was playing chess with Alice, "Er, yeah, it's in my bag over there!" She pointed to her bag beside her legs.

"Thanks!" Daisy dove for the bag and searched for the potions essay.

"When did you do the potions essay? I didn't see you do it," said Lily looking at Britney

"I got your queen!" exclaimed Alice smiling.

"Soon, as we got in from classes," muttered Britney angry with her lose of the queen.

"So you did all your homework in like fifteen minutes? I've been working on mine for an hour and a half," said Lily looking at her homework.

"Yeah," said Britney through gritted teeth, as Alice just took her bishop.

Lily grabbed Britney's bag, and looked at her completed homework.

"This is alright," said Lily moving from parchment to parchment.

"Is it? Good, now I don't have to worry about – No!" Britney bellowed.

"Ha! I won!" said Alice as she jumped around the room. Britney crossed her arms and pouted.

Lily didn't bother with her friend's intelligence at the moment due to the chess pieces floating in the air.

"Is – is that normal?" asked Lily pointing at the floating chess pieces.

Daisy looked up from her homework, her eyes widened. "Not usually . . ." she whispered.

"Er, I usually don't see floating chess pieces at my house . . ." started Britney, before the chess pieces started zooming in the directions of the people in the common room. Everyone was screaming, and was racing to their dormitories.

"Great," whispered James in Sirius' ear, and they slowly made they're way to the portrait hole.

As they exited the common room and made they're way to the Great hall, Sirius whispered, "what exactly are we looking for, that would lead us to the kitchens?"

James stopped abruptly, causing the two boys behind him to crash into him. The boys were in a heap on the ground. They didn't know that the cloak wasn't covering all of them, leaving they're legs shown to the prefects that heard the noise.

"What is this?" asked a Slytherin 6th year prefect.

"Oh no," squeaked Peter. James pulled off the cloak and the three boys stood up. The prefect grabbed James' invisibility cloak.

"Hey that's mine!" yelled James.

"Is it? It now belongs to Professor Dumbledore, follow me." The boys followed the snooty prefect up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin Pastries," said the prefect. The Gargoyle sprang to life and the prefect ushered the three boys up. When they got up, the prefect knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside. The prefect opened the door.

"Professor, these three boys were out past curfew with this cloak.. ." he handed Dumbledore the cloak.

"Alright, Evan you may leave," said Dumbledore quietly. The annoying prefect left.

"Is there any reason why you three were out at this time of night?" said Dumbledore softly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, sir, we were looking for the kitchens," blurted out Sirius. James hit him.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Fruit loves to be tickled . . ."

James raised his eyebrows. Yes, Dumbledore was a genius, but honesty, 'fruit loves to be tickled?' Seriously . . .

"You better be off to your common rooms, classes tomorrow," a twinkle twinkling merrily in his eyes. He handed James his cloak.

James couldn't believe how easy they got off that. They got up and quickly left out the door, and back to their dormitories.

**_Two Days Later_**

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were all sitting at the Gryffindor table for Dinner on a Friday.

"Hey Remus?" asked James, looking at his friend.

Remus turned his attention to James. "Yes?"

"Where were you two days ago? Peter said you had to go see your mum? Is she ok?"

Remus suddenly turned paler than he usually was. "Er, yeah, er, she's just a bit w-well ill. I'm sure she'll be f-fine soon," Remus said stuttering.

James nodded. He turned his head down the table, to where sat a very pretty red head. James stared, with a dreamy expression on his face. 'Do I like her?' thought James. 'I can't . . .'

Then Lily turned her head, to find James staring at her. James quickly made a piece of pork very interesting. Lily shrugged it off, it was just James.

Then Professor McGonagall came over to where the girls sat. "Ms. Turner? Professor Dumbledore would like you to visit his office after dinner." Britney nodded and went back to her food.

"What did you do?" asked Tess.

"God you're nosy. But if you must know . . . I killed someone." said Britney.

Tess' eyes widened. "No you didn't."

Britney looked at Tess. "Not yet," she said grinning at Tess. Alice broke out laughing. Tess scowled at Britney.

"Have you ever heard of manners?" asked Tess through gritted teeth.

"Have you ever heard of minding your own business?" asked Britney.

"Honestly!" screeched Tess. "What is your problem?" Lily looked at Britney. Britney always seemed short with Tess.

"You are my problem, to be honest. I don't like you," Britney sighed. Tess left the Great Hall in a huff.

"That was a little mean," said Lily. "She's not that bad."

"No, she's worse. Too nosy, too demanding, too stuck up. She needs an attitude adjustment." Lily had to agree to this, but didn't want to be a hypocrite so she kept quiet.

"We can fix that, can't we?" asked Daisy, her mouth full of food.

"Do we have to?" whined Britney.

"Look, we just have to show her how to be, normal?" thought Daisy.

Alice laughed again. "She's quite nice, but nosy. We can work on her."

"What is she a robot?" asked Britney.

**_That Night_**

Britney arrived from her visit from Dumbledore's office. Tess was working on her homework with Lily. Soon as she saw Britney she moved to get away.

Britney sighed, and said in a dry sarcastic voice, and said what she was supposed to say, what they practiced at dinner. "Please don't go. I'm sorry for being uptight. We need to talk." Britney frowned and Tess sat back down. "I think you're too needy, and that's sort of a problem, you see -."

"I'm needy? Your daddy's girl, you get everything _you _want. You ask your dad and he gets it in a flash. You even have Professor Dumbledore at your beck and call. I mean, you got a present from him for Christmas. You're the one that's selfish and needy."

Britney looked taken aback. She shuddered a sigh. "Look, I, er, well, er. I don't get _everything _I want." You could hear a few snorts in the common room. Britney turned to find Haylie, James and Sirius quickly looked away. Britney glared. "I don't!" she defended herself.

"Oh please," sighed Haylie. "Dad just bought you an owl, because you had to send _one _letter."

"That is really different. I didn't want that owl! Dad bought it for me because he didn't want me to use his owl." She defended herself.

"Look, many people agree with me. But I don't see how you have Dumbledore at your feet. How did you do that? Did you dad buy him for you?" asked Tess, her eyebrows rose, glaring at Britney.

Britney looked around; she looked at her sister, looking for help. Haylie just shrugged. "My dad didn't buy Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, really?" Everyone in the common room was now watching the two first years glaring at each other. Tess was standing over a cowering Britney. Alice, Lily and Daisy were all uneasy, watching the two girls having a staring contest.

"Can we talk about this later?" whispered Britney.

"Why? I have your attention now," Tess growled.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to you! I can just _pay_," she rolled her eyes at this word, "my dad to pull your vocal chords out!" Britney stomped up to her room. Tess followed.

Daisy quickly got up and followed. Then Alice, while Lily sat there. "Why not?" Lily asked herself. She got up and followed suit.

When Lily entered Tess was at one end of the room, and Britney was at the other. "So, are you going to tell me how you got Dumbledore to be your little servent? Personally I don't know why he'd even do that for _you_."

"You need to learn when to shut your mouth!" Britney shot back. She went to her bed and started to make it.

"Stop trying to avoid the question _Daddy's Girl_." Tess had so much anger in her eyes, you thought she was going to breathe fire.

"Look, Tess this is getting way out of hand, can't you just drop it?" asked Lily tentivly.

"No," she said shortly. Lily went to sit on Alice's bed with Alice and Daisy.

"I'll tell you about the Dumbledore thing . . . but don't tell," whispered Britney.

"Are you going to cry?" asked Tess.

"NO! God just _let _it go, see you're needy yourself!" yelled Britney.

"Shut it," said Tess. "Are you going to tell us?" Tess was tapping her foot against the floor repeatedly.

'She really does think she's all that,' thought Daisy with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sort of, er, related to, Dumbledore," mumbled Britney.

"What? So, did you buy him?" sniggered Tess.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Alice and Daisy. Tess finally kept her mouth shut.

"How are you related to him?" asked Alice softly.

"He's my great grandfather. My grandmother is his daughter."

"So Dumbledore is married?" asked an astounded Daisy.

"Was," said Britney. "Don't tell! Especially Miss Big Mouth over here!" said Britney pointing at Tess. "Promise?"

"Promise," said Lily smiling.

"Promise," said Alice.

"Promise," said Daisy.

Everyone looked at Tess. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I promise!"

Britney smiled.

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Yeah! hehe...all because I was on a roll yesterday:D I'll update tomorrow...probably not twice though. This is my favourite chapter in year 1 i think. **

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Orion is not weird...sort of...STAR WARS!**

**R/R!**


	10. Complicated

**Chapter 10: Complicated**

Soon, Easter was fast approaching and only in one week's time. The first years were looking forward to a break from the extra homework they were getting from the teachers. The exams were in June, and the teachers were piling on more work.

James, Sirius and Peter were noticing something very odd though. Sometimes when they'd wake up Remus wouldn't be there, and they wouldn't see him till the next day at dinner. Every time this occurrence happened they'd ask Remus what was up.

"My mother, she's, er, ill again. It seems to be more serious. She wants to see me, so Dumbledore lets me go." Then that would be the end of the discussion. But that wasn't the top of their worries.

On the Easter Holiday weekend, the four boys were going on search for the kitchens.

"This weekend we're on the search for the kitchens!" announced Sirius.

"Are we going to listen to the advice Dumbledore gave us?" asked Peter.

"Er, you mean the 'fruit likes to be tickled' part?" suggested Sirius.

Peter nodded.

"I don't see how that's helpful," said James.

"Yeah, I know. I've never met fruit that likes to be tickled," said Sirius thoughtfully.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Fruit love to be tickled!" said Remus sarcastically while reading a book.

"Stop fooling around Remus, you're being silly! Are you?" asked Sirius staring intently at Remus.

"I'm not going to answer that," said Remus.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either . . . people will think your were weird eating demon fruit!" Sirius got up from his bed and went out the dormitory door.

Frank looked up from his homework he was doing on the floor. "Does he do that stupidity on purpose?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

James laughed. "Unfortunately . . . no."

**_Easter Weekend_**

**_Boys Dormitory_**

**_5:30 am_**

Sirius tiptoed over to James' bed, and stopped in front of James' head. He put his mouth to James' ear and yelled as loud as he could, "JAMES!" James shot up; when he saw Sirius he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him on his bed. James made a move and he was now sitting on Sirius.

At the sudden outburst in the quiet dormitory, it woke Remus and Peter, watching the two boys. Sirius sat up causing James to fall on the ground. Sirius grabbed James and put him in a head-lock.

"Operation: Find Kitchens, has started!" Sirius said to the two boys, and the struggling James. Sirius nodded to the Invisibility cloak that he pulled out of James' trunk that was on the ground. Sirius let go of James, who was rubbing his neck.

Remus who was sitting up fell back onto his pillow. "Sirius, its 5:30 in the morning go back to sleep," said Remus like a mother scolding his child to go back to bed.

"I don't want to! We have to get an early start! I'm hungry and I can't wait till breakfast!" whined Sirius.

"Your hungry?" asked James outraged. "You gave me a head-lock, because you were _hungry_? Can't we just wait for our little operation to take place, after breakfast?"

"No, we can't! See, if we don't do this soon, then we'll be an embarrassment!"

"Too who will we be and embarrassment to, your parents? Sorry Sirius, but you're already and embarrassment to them," Said James getting up to go back to his bed.

"We'll be an embarrassment to ourselves!" said Sirius like he was pointing out the obvious.

"At five o'clock in the morning? No thank you," James went to his bed and lay there.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Sirius picked a bucket he had at the foot of his bed, and poured it on James who screamed, then Remus who also screamed, and to Peter who jumped out of bed.

"Alright, we'll get ready," said Remus defeated.

The three tired boys got dressed, and were all cramped under the invisibility cloak. "Okay, move slowly and – Ow! Peter that was my foot," yelped James.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter spent two hours looking for the kitchens.

"Alright, this is enough, I'm going to Breakfast," announced James, just after they searched the Dungeons.

"Me too," said Remus and Peter.

"Fine," Sirius followed the three boys out of the Dungeons into the Great Hall. Laughter was filled with joy of the Easter Holidays. This meant the students had more time to do their homework, which they needed.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all went to sit next to Lily, Britney, Tess, Daisy and Alice.

"Hey," mumbled James, he was too tired to do anything else. He wanted to just go to sleep.

The girls looked at the four boys who were half asleep.

"Are you tired?" asked Alice smiling.

"Could you have guessed? Mr. We'll-be-an-embarrassment had to wake us up at 5:30," grumpily said James.

"'We'll be an embarrassment'?" asked Britney, who was looking suspiciously at James and Sirius. "You two are already embarrassments."

"Oh thanks Brit, thank you for telling us something we didn't know," James sarcastically said, and he went back to his eggs.

After breakfast, the four boys went to go on the search for the kitchens when Sirius stopped.

"What now, oh 'smart one'?" asked James, who was tired of Sirius having these ideas.

"Wouldn't it be cool if there was a Hogwarts map, of every secret passage, every secret and where everyone was," asked Sirius thoughtfully. James stopped walking and went back to where Sirius was standing.

"Yeah, that would be cool," said James looking at Sirius. "What do you mean by that?" asked James. He was hoping Sirius would catch on to his clever idea.

Sirius looked at James. "Hey!" James and Remus rolled their eyes. "_We _could make a map!"

James sarcastically gasped. "You're a genius!"

"I know, aren't I? Sirius had the biggest smile on his face. "But, we don't know any secret passages, or any of the other stuff I just said."

"We can look for passages," said Peter.

"I'm brilliant!" Sirius shouted and he bounded up the stairs.

Remus shook his head, and the other three followed their friend up the stairs.

When they entered the boy's dormitory they found Sirius throwing stuff out of his trunk to a pile on the other side of him.

"What are you doing?" asked James.

"I'm looking for parchment, so we can write ideas for the map," said Sirius from inside the trunk.

"Ok," said Remus quietly. A few seconds later Sirius came up for air (his head was no longer lost in the trunk).

"Ok, we need to find the Kitchens, number one on the list. Er, we need to find many other passages," said Sirius.

"You said earlier, what if we knew where everyone was at?" asked James looking down at Sirius' messy writing.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Sirius, and he wrote it down.

"Er, how are we going to do this?" asked Peter apprehensively.

"You know I never thought of that . . . LIBRARY!" Sirius jumped up fast and was out the dormitory, the boys followed. Sirius ran as fast as he could to the library with James, Remus and Peter on his heals. After loudly entering the library, Sirius stopped in front or the rows of book shelves.

"What type of book are we looking for?" asked Sirius. "There's too many," he started down one row.

"First off Sirius, if we're looking for what you want, it wouldn't be in the 'Magical Creatures' section," said Remus leading his friend out of that section and into the 'Charms' section.

"Charms?" asked Peter, looking at all the book. Sirius grabbed a book from the shelf, and flipped through the pages like it was the first time he saw a book.

"Yes, it's all charms to be able to track people, and to keep the memory into the map," said Remus looking at all the books also.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked James. The boys stared dumbly at the books. When Britney came over and started looking at the books to.

"Wow a book, who would have thought anyone would see one in a library?" she giggled. Sirius looked at her and he picked her up and walked away. He came back a few minutes later.

"Ok," said Sirius rubbing his hands together. "Let's look at books!" he grabbed a handful of books and brought them to a table.

The boys spent the whole day looking through books for ideas for 'their' map.

Britney was watching them for most of the day. The girls all sat at a few tables away from the boys doing they're homework (except Britney).

"Something's up with them," Britney said thoughtfully.

"Mind your own business," mumbled Tess who was looking through her Transfiguration text book.

The girls all looked at Tess.

"Sorry?" asked Alice with raised eyebrows.

Tess looked at them, trying to look confused, "What? I don't think you should be worried about them, that's all," quietly said Tess.

"No, I have to be worried, you don't know James and Sirius like I do, which might be a good thing for you," answered Britney thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever even seen them open a book, let alone looking at like 25 at a time."

Lily found this very suspicious. She looked over at the four boys who were pouring over book after book on different Charms.

"Maybe they've changed?" asked Daisy. Britney snorted, and she started absentmindedly flicking through her History of Magic text with her brow furrowed.

"I haven't seen you do your homework all day," announced Tess looking at Britney.

"Mind your own business," smiled Britney. Tess scowled.

**_Michael POV_**

I entered the library with my friends, to do some homework before classes started in two days. I looked around for an empty table till I found my brother. In the library . . . reading a book . . . not one book . . . many books.

I looked again. Something is up. I walked over to my brother and his friends.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked, rudely, yes, but I'm his brother, so it didn't really faze him.

"Reading," he answered and he turned his attention back to his book.

"What? Why?" I asked perplexed.

"It doesn't concern nosy brothers," James said.

"My bloody ass, what the hell are you planning?" I asked. My brother never read a book, if it didn't concern anything interesting to him. And Sirius was reading too, oh god the world is coming to an end.

"Maybe you should take Sirius to the hospital wing," I suggested.

Sirius stopped, and backed away from the book like it was contagious. "What am I doing?" he asked himself astound.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." Sirius was strange, but cool . . . is that the right word?

"I'm reading?" he seemed to be thinking. "Maybe I'm sick? Remus could you feel my head for a temperature," Sirius asked putting his head in front of the book Remus was reading.

He put his right hand up to Sirius' forehead, and instead of checking his temperature, he slapped him on the head. I grinned. I like this kid, Remus I mean.

Sirius rubbed his forehead, and went back to his book, but not so concentrated as before.

"James, what _are _you doing? This can only mean bad things," I asked very confused.

"Homework," answered James briskly. Ha, why would he need that many Charms books for first year Charms?

"You're such a liar."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," James seemed to be getting annoyed. I don't care.

"James," I said, this was bugging me.

"Michael," James said in the same tone I used.

Maybe I can use dad, or would I sound too . . . er, what's the word? Goody? It's worth a shot.

"I'll tell dad your planning something," I said, wow that sounded as lame, as I thought it would.

James looked at me. "No you wouldn't, you know that sounded lame," true, "and you never tattled on me before on dad," no I didn't, "I'm not going to tell you," damn, "but I don't give a damn if you tell dad or not." Wow, James is going to get himself in trouble with this attitude one day . . . or today.

I sighed. "Fine, but don't plan anything on me."

"Don't worry, suck-up."

Oh great, a new nickname. "Shut it ass wipe," I answered smiling. Oh good one. James just continued to smile.

**A/N: Whoa I came very close to updating the last two chapters. I sort have a problem . . . two actually. I plan on being a year ahead of myself in writing. Now I'm almost done year 1, and I don't think I'm close to finishing year 2. My second problem is more or less and question, WHY ANNA??? DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!!! NO!!!!! ok I'm done. wait theres more. "WHAT ABOUT OUR PLANS??? ok i think i'm done. **

**Thanks for reviewing.:D**

**R/R!**


	11. Surrender

**Chapter 11: Surrender**

Weeks past and the first years homework level was increasing, because of the up coming exams. With all this homework, the four boys didn't get much more time to work together on their map.

"Too much homework," whined Daisy as she slammed her head onto the table. "Ow, that hurt," she moaned rubbing her head. Britney laughed.

Britney pouted, and started rubbing Daisy's forehead as well. "Aw, little Daisy, does it hurt? Have you got a boo-boo?" said Britney in a baby voice.

"Well, if I didn't have all this work to do then -," Britney handed Daisy her homework with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"You know, if you keep copying her homework, you won't learn anything. How do you even know the answers are all right?" asked Lily frowning at Britney and Daisy.

"Do you doubt me Lillian? And she'll learn loads, she'll learn that she can always copy my homework," said Britney smiling, messing up Daisy's hair.

"Please don't call me Lillian," muttered Lily.

"I love the name Lillian, it's so sweet! Besides, then we'd have to flower names in our group: Daisy and Lily. Lillian just defines the name from the flower," Britney answered.

"I didn't quite understand what you just said," said a very confused Alice.

"Yeah, I didn't fully understand it either," a small frown played Britney's lips. "Oh well, it sounded good, didn't it?"

"Sounds good to me," smiled Daisy.

The book shelf behind them (in the library) book's all fell onto Britney. "Ow," she whined, from underneath the pile of books. When she emerged from the pile, her hair was green. She looked at her used to be blond hair. She heard laughing from behind a few shelves away. She got up, everyone in the library's eyes on her. Madame Pince started fussing over the books on the ground, and she soon put them back in their proper place.

Britney marched over to where the muffled laughing was. There, obviously, stood James and Sirius.

"I knew it was you two!" screamed Britney.

"Ms. Turner if you wish to yell, do it outside! Not in the library!" persisted Madame Pince.

Britney smiled sweetly, "Certainly," she grabbed Sirius and James by the ears and yanked them roughly outside.

"You guys are such idiots!" screamed Britney. "Would you leave me alone? From now on you will be listening to me! I say jump you jump, so now jump and drown yourselves!" she screamed right in their faces. James and Sirius stood their stunned.

"Well, Brit, you don't want us to drown, you simply are feeling -," started Sirius.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M FEELING! I feel you two should leave me alone! If you do anything to me **again**, I will make sure you get hurt!" she screamed even more loudly.

Sirius and James were whining from the pull on their ears. "We won't do it on you again, we promise, we promise! Let go please!" moaned James, with the agony from his ear. Britney let go of them roughly causing the two boys to collapse to the ground.

"Thank you," they said at the exact same time.

"Sorry, but maybe you check out anger -," Britney glared daggers at Sirius.

Sirius hugged Britney's legs, "I'm so sorry, I'll stop whenever you say stop, I'll jump whenever you say jump, just say the word an we'll do!" whined Sirius. Everyone was watching the fall of James and Sirius. All year they played pranks, though, not everyone knew who it was who did it, but they knew James and Sirius liked to play some.

Britney sighed. Trying to be mad at Sirius and James was hopeless. "Go away," Britney turned and stalked off. James and Sirius looked at each other.

"We tried," shrugged Sirius.

"She's going to be pissed at us for a while, we just have to suck up," James said thoughtfully.

Sirius frowned. "I never thought she'd flip like that, it was just a simple prank."

"But we've been doing it for years." James answered. "She's tired of it obviously . . ."

Sirius sighed and got up. Sirius looked around to find Michael laughing really hard on the grass. Sirius glared at him.

"You two deserved it!" he shouted while laughing. He went back inside the castle. Remus and Peter approached James and Sirius.

"So, did you have fun?" asked Remus smiling. James glared.

"Not really," answered James frowning.

"It's dinner, let's go in," suggested Peter.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said Sirius and they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

When they sat down a few seats away from the girls in their year, at the Gryffindor table, James and Sirius received glares. Britney was no where in sight.

"Why such the long faces?" asked Sirius grinning handsomely.

The girls ignored him and they went into hushed whispers.

"Hey what was that about?" asked Sirius astounded.

"For being a jerk," muttered Remus. Sirius let out an exasperated sigh.

He turned to the girls again. "Where's Brit?" he asked them.

"We were told not to tell you," bitterly answered Alice. "What did she say again? Oh yeah, 'don't tell those arrogant insignificant fools know where I am if they ask!'"

"That's it!" answered Lily smiling sarcastically.

"That's not really fair to say," mumbled Sirius.

"Not fair? I'm not too fond of Britney's attitude, but she had every right to do that!" shot back Tess.

"Please, Lillian?" pouted Sirius. Lily stopped.

"Don't call me that," she groaned.

"Please," whined Sirius again.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "No," she answered simply.

"PLEASE!?" Sirius shouted, receiving a glare from Professor McGonagall.

"NO!" said all four girls at the same time.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please?" Sirius said this for about ten minutes, till a Hufflepuff yelled.

"JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!" he screamed. Everyone in the hall agreed.

"Fine," Lily got all huffy, she knew Britney would kill her for this. "She's in Dumbledore's office." Sirius grinned, and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Thank you Lillian!" James and Sirius jumped up and ran out of the hall.

Lily rubbed the spot where Sirius kissed her cheek, and she wiped it on her pants.

Sirius and James pelted up the stairs in the Entry Hall. They retraced their steps, of the night that they got caught out past curfew. When they found themselves in front of the stone Gargoyle, they stopped, realizing that they didn't know the password.

"Let's try to push it open!" Sirius and James went over to the stone Gargoyle. They pushed with all they're might, until the stone Gargoyle growled furiously, causing James and Sirius to fall back. The Gargoyle didn't move positions at all.

"It was worth a shot," shrugged Sirius. James sighed.

"We can guess," James looked at the stone Gargoyle. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"Er, okay, er, Pumpkin Pasties!"

"Zonka's Joke Shop!"

"Er, Cockroach Cluster!"

"Chocolate Frog!"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans!"

"No, I don't really care, for those. I once had the displeasure to receive a vomit flavored one before," said a deep wise voice from behind.

"Professor!" said Sirius. He went over and hugged him. Dumbledore chuckled. "Can we talk to Britney?" asked Sirius putting on an innocent voice.

"I was instructed not to let the two you in, you seemed to have upset her."

"Yeah, well we want to say sorry," said James looking hopefully at his old Headmaster.

"Let's make it a secret, that I didn't let you in," Dumbledore whispered, his eyes twinkling as he winked at James and Sirius, who were smiling. "Gilligan! I'm quite fond of this muggle television character, quite a laugh. Get going," he ushered them up the stairs.

James and Sirius rushed up the stairs, and banged open the door. Britney was in the room stroking a phoenix. She jumped at the sudden noise. She looked over at the door, and as soon as she saw James and Sirius, she moved over up the stairs.

"Wait, Britney!" James called to her up the stairs. She ignored him, and James and Sirius went up the stairs. Britney was sitting down on this bizarre looking telescope, looking up at the sky.

"What's that?" asked Sirius. Britney turned to them and rolled her eyes, she went back to looking through the telescope. Britney ignored them completely. "Brit," Sirius started, Britney got up and walked down the stairs to the headmasters desk. "We're really sorry and – wait what are you doing in Professor Dumbledore's office?" asked Sirius astounded at how comfortable Britney seemed to be.

James nudged Sirius. "Britney we're really sorry, we've been doing this for years, and we didn't realize you got so upset about it. It'll never happen again. Just say the word and we'll do it, like you said earlier." James tried.

"You know what? I don't care anymore James. You can try all you want, but I don't care. You obviously don't think about how I felt. I cried, I fought, I ran, and you didn't notice how your stupid pranks affected me. I mean, were you to blind to realize that I'm not just a girl!" Britney turned around and stormed out of the office.

Since Britney was a good five inches shorter than James and Sirius, her walking fast, wasn't really fast walking to James and Sirius. They kept up with her, with ease.

Britney broke into a run, and ran all the way to the Common Room. She ran up the Girls staircase, with James and Sirius closely behind. But once Sirius and James' feet touched the third step, to the girl's dormitory, the stairs turned into a slide.

This action caused Britney to fall on her stomach, and slide down, and crash into James and Sirius. They were all in a pile at the bottom of the staircase. The slide turned back into stairs.

"I can't believe you two! Leave me alone!" Britney quickly got up and ran up the stairs the second time.

James and Sirius got up from the ground the third time that day. When they turned around they found the whole Common Room, just staring at them. Sirius bowed. James stood there, and bowed too.

The common room just stared. "Good night to all! And to all a good night!" exclaimed Sirius, and he and James quickly ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

**A/N: I probably won't update next till wednesday, sorry. I'm trying to catch up with my year 2, which is better than year 1, theres a bit of romance if I do say so myself. Alot of confusion for them all. The boys have it easy of course!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! I love reviews!**

**R/R!**


	12. The Beat Goes On

**Chapter 12: The Beat Goes On**

Before anyone knew what was happening. It was exams week. Everyone was frantically looking over last minute notes.

"Has anyone seen my Transfiguration notes?" exclaimed Tess, the night before the exams started.

"Er," Lily looked around the pieces of paper. "No, I can't find it. You can borrow mine for now."

"Thanks," said Tess thankfully.

Alice, Tess, Daisy and Lily were all looking over notes, for the upcoming Transfiguration and Charms exams tomorrow. Britney came down the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

"Hey Brit, aren't you going to study?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Er," Britney looked over Lily's shoulder at the notes. "Nah!"

"But exams are tomorrow!" Lily looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"I know," started Britney.

"But when did you study? I don't remember seeing you studying!" Lily said frantically.

"That's because I didn't," Britney said, slowly and clearly so Lily could understand.

"But you'll fail!" Lily said horribly.

"No I won't," answered Britney with none worry in the tone of her voice. "Ask me anything!"

Lily looked down at her notes. "Er, is History of Magic OK?" asked Lily attentively.

Britney nodded.

"Ok, in 1239 what did the goblins do, when Elroy Hutchison destroyed the goblin confederation?" asked Lily, this was a very difficult question.

"Er, the goblins threatened Elroy Hutchison of a hanging. But Elroy refused to re-in store the confederation. And in 1240, the goblins hung him, taking all of his earnings." Britney looked at Lily, "is that right?"

"Er, yeah, how did you know that? You don't even pay attention in class . . .?" Lily asked, truly amazed at her friends memory. Britney shrugged.

"You really shouldn't be worrying about these, er, tests. Who wants to go to the kitchens with me?" asked Britney smiling. At the word 'kitchen', Sirius and James, who were playing chess, bolted up and ran to Britney.

"Britney, do I believe you said 'kitchens', as in the ones at our school?" asked Sirius hopefully.

But Britney merely ignored them and sighed. "Forget it, I'm going to be early," Britney turned around and walked to the girls dormitory. But Sirius was blocking the staircase. Britney let out an exasperated sigh, and turned around to go the other way. But James was blocking her from leaving.

"Where's the kitchens?" asked James slowly.

"Excuse me? After all that, all you have to ask me is where the kitchens are, and you expect me to tell you?" she said outraged. "NO!" She pushed past Sirius and ran up to the dormitories.

"Can you two leave her alone?" asked Lily as she walked over to the two boys.

Sirius shook his head. "No, it's in our job description, and if she doesn't want to accept our apology then that's not our problem," said James examining the stairs, as if looking for a way to get up.

"It is your problem!" insisted Lily. "You two got her upset like this! She shouldn't have to accept your apology!" said an exasperated Lily, and she ran up the stairs after Britney.

"What is with these girls? So insisting, I'm never going to have a real relationship with them, they're too confusing," sighed Sirius. "They're so emotional too."

Remus snorted from across the common room. Sirius looked at him and jumped over to him and pulled him off his chair, and pinned him to the ground. "HA! I won!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Get off of me!" Remus moved and pushed Sirius off.

"You seem to know about girls, Remus, give us advice?" James questioned Remus' eyes widened.

"I, er, I don't know, m-much about-t, her girls, it's just that you two are so thick," stuttered Remus.

"That's not very nice to say," pouted Sirius.

Remus' brow furrowed. "It's true." He sat down and continued studying.

**_Exam Week_**

The first day went pretty well, exam wise, for the first years. James and Sirius found it extremely easy, Lily found it pretty easy herself, but had trouble remembering all the Goblin restrictions for History of Magic, Britney found it a piece of cake, Tess struggled but thought she did 'ok', Alice did good, Daisy remembered everything she copied from Britney, Remus did very well, and Peter, being Peter, did . . . er. . . average?

The rest of the week was stressful for the whole school. And only a few students (namely first and seventh years) had breakdowns.

"It's over!" exclaimed Daisy as they exited out of they're last exam of the year. Britney was laughing. "No more worries about exams for a whole year!"

"A whole year!" repeated Britney joyously. "Summer is soon! It's just a couple of weeks away!"

Lily looked at her two friends that were spinning around happily. But she didn't want to go back home, she wanted to stay with her friends, at Hogwarts. "I don't really want to go home, my sister is going to complain a lot," Lily heard herself say. Britney stopped her twirling, but Daisy was still oblivious.

"Then I'll come to your house! It's now settled!" Britney grinned and threw her arms around Lily's neck and hugged her, she then grabbed her arm, and Alice's arm (who was beside Lily) and dragged them outside, where Daisy was spinning.

Britney soon joined the spinning. Alice was looking at them weirdly. Just then Britney was stopped doing her spinning. Sirius was holding her two hands and spinning her around. Britney pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" she asked still angry with the two boys. James came from behind Sirius and grabbed her hands and spun her around. She pulled her hands again. "Go away! Don't you understand?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, not really, no," he said looking up.

"Can't I be left along? But no, I have Dumb and Dumber bothering me all the time," she turned around to walk away, when Sirius and James stopped her.

"Well, not today, we want to say sorry for good," Sirius inquired to the forest. Britney frowned. Just then lights shot up into the air (fireworks) that spelled the words "We're sorry Britney!" Britney stood their looking at the sky, as the words faded away. Everyone was looking at Britney.

"You two," she pointed at Sirius and James, "are so stupid!" Sirius and James looked shocked. "I mean, really," she looked thoughtfully where the words used to be in the sky. She frowned then quickly smiled ever so slightly. "It seems I'm stuck to knowing you two for the rest of my life, and there is no escape. You are forgiven . . . I guess," she was soon embraced in a body lock.

"Thank you!" said James and Sirius at the same time, causing Britney to roll her eyes.

"Now, where are the kitchens?" asked Sirius looking at her intently.

"Excuse me?" asked Britney as her smile faded. James smacked his hand against his forehead.

Sirius winced. "A little too soon?" he asked carefully.

"Uh, yeah! Honestly Sirius, you are so stupid, and – and well . . . you!" shrieked Britney and she stomped off.

Remus and Peter were laughing hard under a tree, while watching Sirius screw up, with what seemed like the third time.

"Shut up!" Sirius told them, but they didn't shut up.

**_End of the Year_**

Pretty soon, everyone was saying goodbye to Hogwarts and hello to they're home. But before they left, the feast was to take in action.

"I would just like to say, that this year was far the most interesting," started Professor Dumbledore. "We have said hello to the new first years, which have made my year while I might add, and are saying goodbye to the seventh years. I hope you keep your curiosity through out the summer, but for now, Tuck in." announced Dumbledore, as everyone dug in to the food.

Sirius and James found themselves on either side of Britney at dinner.

"Brit, can't you just talk to us? Besides Sirius is the idiot not me," said James pleading with her. But she ignored them.

"Yeah, I know I'm and idiot. I'm willing to admit that. I am so sorry it just sort of came out; we want everything to be ok again. Alright?" asked Sirius pleading, with every bit off sincerity he had.

"Fine, but don't talk to me till at least next year, you're two gotten me to mad to even talk to you for a while," Britney muttered.

James and Sirius cheered silently.

Soon, everyone was off to the train and back home.

"Ok, so, Lily I'll invite you for the second month, and you'll invite me for the first month, deal?" asked Britney, who was too excited about the summer. "But in August we're going to Florida in America so you'll have to come, I hope you don't mind?"

Lily looked at Britney, getting excited every second. "Mind?" asked Lily grinning.

"Thought so! Summer here we come!" exclaimed Britney.

The rest of the journey went by eventfully, until it was time to say goodbye.

"Bye Daisy! Bye Alice! Hopefully I'll see you this summer," said Britney hugging them. Tess scowled.

"Bye!" they answered while hugging.

"I'll see you Lily! Don't forget to ask, then I shall see you really soon!" Britney hugged Lily and the girls departed.

**_Boys_** "Bye guys!" said Sirius. "James' house this summer!" 

"Wait you didn't ask me first!" protested James.

"It doesn't matter, we're coming and besides -,"

"SIRIUS! What do you think you're doing?" shrieked a woman, who looked nothing like Sirius.

"Sometimes I think I'm adopted," whispered Sirius before he was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the platform. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you later!" Remus said and he made his way over to his parents.

"See you next year James!" said Peter and he went to his parents.

James took one last look at the platform, and went to find his parents.

**A/N: Yeah it's done! Year 2 is on the way, I just finished writing an, er, intimate (sort of) scene. Hehe. Who does it involve? Hint: there are three involved, sort of.**

**I can't wait, there are a few new characters in year 2. In chappie 3 of year two, entitle Bombastic Love, I will ask you what you think of something. In the later chappies I will ask you what you think of a certain new character. I like him or her. **

**I will put up year 2 on friday, that i promise you. **

**Thank you for all who have been reviewing my story and those who have read it. I thank you sooo much. I love you guys so so so much. **

**I promise you that year 2 is way longer than year 1. I'm on chappie 12 and alot has happened and I just got up to christmas. There are other adventures. I love year 2!**

**Thank you again, and stay tuned!**


End file.
